


In - David and Pierre fan-fiction

by Kristinapending



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Davierre, Friendship, Gay, Hott Baguettes, Hott Baguettes will never die, Love, M/M, Music, No pads no helmets just balls, Still not getting any, gayshipsareyayships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinapending/pseuds/Kristinapending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Desrosiers and Pierre Bouvier are not only in a band together but also best friends. Suddenly everything changes - David is getting certain feelings for Pierre which confuses him. He tries to forget about Pierre and concentrate on girlfriend Anna.. but it isn't as easy as it sounds. Can he really be in love with his best friend? This fan fictions starts in the year 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/tzxzprT)  
> 

***

"I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you... But I want it and I need... I'm addicted to you"

***

David relaxed on the sofa after soundcheck. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Pierre entering the room. Pierre just stood there a while, watching him, smiling.

Before anyone could find him like that he went to the sofa, lifting Davids legs so he could sit down. David opened his eyes in surprise and saw his friend, resting his legs over his own. They smiled at each other shyly.

„Everything okay with you? You were so quiet...", Pierre asked. David didn't know what to say.

Yes, he's been quiet recently. But he couldn't tell why.

Certain feelings and thoughts popped up and he couldn't say where they were coming from. Everytime Pierre looked him in the eyes thousand butterflies started flying around in his stomach. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to hold him close and kiss him.

Of course he'd never tell anyone – they were only good friends and it confused him. He couldn't even be into guys, right? He had a girlfriend and he loved her... right?!

"Yeah, sure..", he whispered. Pierre didn't believe him. He could definitely feel that something was wrong with his best friend. "Are you having trouble with Anna?" Of course he would bring his girlfriend up just like he could read his mind. He just shook his head. Suddenly it felt difficult to speak and keep his mind straight. What the hell was wrong with him? "I suppose you're just tired then?" Pierre wouldn't stop asking. "That might be it.. didn't get much sleep last night." He closed his again and covered his face with his hands. "Alright I'll just leave you alone then you can take a nap before the show. I'll be back to wake you up in time", Pierre said and stood up again, placing Davids legs carefully back on the sofa. David heard him shut the door quietly and opened his eyes again, looking at the place where Pierre has been sitting just seconds ago. Suddenly the sofa felt uncomfortable without him close. Why did he tell him he was tired? But maybe it was for the better. He knew he couldn't have stand more questions.

David decided to call his girlfriend, maybe that would bring him back on track again. "Hey honey! How are you doing? I miss you", Anna answered the phone within seconds like she's just been waiting for him to call. "I'm good, how are you? Wish you were here right now..", he said without even knowing if he really meant it. "Yeah I wish.. but it's not long until you're coming home now. I thought we could maybe go ice skating again?" His mind drifted back to last month when they went ice skating together with Pierre and his ex-girlfriend. David and Pierre were pushing each other around like children, having a lot of fun. Anna just watched them, laughing. But the other girl looked at them with a strange expression on her face. Like she thought they were embarrassing. Soon David would fall down but he could clench on his friends hoodie so he would fall down with him. That was the moment when it all started. Pierre would fall right on David but he stopped the fall with his hands which were located next to each side of Davids head on the ice. They looked each other in the eyes for a couple seconds, their smiles frozen. "Sweetheart, are you alright?", Tasha, the now ex-girlfriend, squeaked while pulling her boyfriend back up and giving David an angry look.

She didn't like David and he didn't like her. He didn't even want her to be there but Anna insisted on inviting her just to be nice. Luckily Pierre broke up with her a couple of days later. "Hello?! You still there?" Annas voice brought him back to reality. "Sure, that'd be amazing! I could ask Pierre if he wants to join us." He could hear in her voice that she wanted some time with him alone. Usually they'd go out together with Pierre - which was totally fine for her. They were good friends and always had a lot of fun. But it would be nice to have some time with him alone every now and then. But she wouldn't complain.They kept talking a little while and he could forget about his thoughts in the end. It was easy to tell her that he also loved and missed her and now he knew that he meant it.

Tonight was the last night of the tour – the next day they'd finally go back home after being on the road for nearly four weeks. David was looking forward to see Anna again.. but on the other hand he knew that he'd miss being on tour and spending so much time with Pierre.

"So are we going to party?", Jeff asked in excitement right after the show. "What? Of course!" Chuck had already checked the fridge. "There's enough alcohol to party all night!"

They all settled down in the backstage area, each of them having a drink in their hand. "That was definitely one of the best shows ever" said Seb exhausted. The crowd was insane and it was way too hot in the venue – even though it was freaking cold outside.

Within two hours they were all drunk, Seb already fell asleep on the sofa. The alcohol made David feel a bit weird. He looked at Pierre. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Still it confused him – he barely slept the last nights because his brain wouldn't stop thinking. It was the worst that he had no one to talk to. He couldn't tell his band mates and he definitely couldn't tell Anna. Tears were filling up in his eyes. Of course that was the moment were Pierre looked at him. "I'm going to get some fresh air", David said before anyone else would recognize. He ran out the door, took a deep breath, leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. "David... stop it!", he murmured to himself. He didn't hear Pierre coming but suddenly felt his touch on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? And don't tell me you're tired.." The tears found the way down his cheek. He didn't want all this to happen. "It's just.. I can't.. I don't know.." Pierre gave him a puzzled look. He didn't know his friend like this, that was completely unusual. He made him turn around so he could look at him. Davids face was wet, his eyes red.

It hurt him to see David like this - he couldn't even remember if he's ever seen him in such condition. While he didn't know what to say he just gave him a tight hug, telling him that everything was gonna be alright. He felt his friend holding close to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, no one said a word. Pierre gently stroked over Davids shoulder, still worried. He pulled back to look him in the eyes. Davids cheeks were still wet and new tears were filling up, one slowly making its way down. Pierre took Davids head in his hands, stroking his wet cheeks. "Whatever it is.. you can tell me.. I'm really worried, David." His friend tried to escape, looking everywhere but in Pierres eyes. When he finally did look him in the eye, he felt like shocks of electricity running through his whole body. Without realizing he leaned in closer, his arms still wrapped around Pierres back. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned even closer, nearly touching Pierres lips, his eyes closed.

Pierre was confused. What the hell was going on here? He wouldn't mind kissing David right now. He already knew he had feelings for his best friend. That was one of the main reasons he broke up with Tasha. But David still had his girlfriend - they were together for nearly two years now, both still in love and happy. There was no way he had feelings for a man. He never said anything about it. Maybe he had a fight with Anna and the alcohol made him forget what he was doing? Maybe he even mistook him for Anna and that's why he tried to kiss him?

Still he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He's been longing for this way too long now.

So he closed his eyes and kissed him carefully. He always wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone with a lip ring like David had and he had to admit that it felt amazing. He couldn't help it and tried to open Davids lips with his tongue - still aware that he might be mistook for Anna. But right in this moment he didn't care at all.

David completely fell for Pierre. He lifted his arms and grapped his hands in Pierres hair. He forgot everything around him, his mind would finally shut up. He never thought that kissing him would feel that good, his whole body was pins and needles when Pierre opened his lips. Their tongues were playing with each other like that's what they were made for.

He felt Pierres one hand going down his body, resting on his chest for a little moment. When it went even further down a he had to gasp for air, remembering to keep breathing.

Nearly before his hand arrived at Davids pants they heard someone opening the door. They separated and tried to act like nothing has happened. „There you are! We were looking for you guys.. what are you doing here in the cold?" Jeff asked, still drunk. „Just getting some fresh air. We were about to come back in", Pierre said, not really looking in Jeffs direction. „You better hurry up.. we're about to leave."

Without another word they went back in together, getting their stuff. They had quite a long drive to the airport, so they wanted to leave early and get some sleep in the bus. David lay down in his small bed, avoiding to talk to his friends. What was he supposed to do now? He was quite sure that Pierre might have been too drunk to realize what he's been doing. Maybe he should pretend that he was too drunk to remember himself? Just in case Pierre would say anything about it. They could just move on like it's never happened.

He was too scared that this might ruin their friendship and he definitely didn't want to lose Pierre. It might be for the better if he wouldn't meet Pierre the next weeks. There were no concerts, they had a couple of weeks off for Christmas and New Year. He could use this time to clear his mind. Spending time with the person he loved. Still he touched his lips slowly and thought of Pierre. It was like he could still Pierres lips on his. This might have been the best kiss in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/XWSWj2S)

***

When you call my heart stops beating

and when you're gone it won't stop bleeding  

but I can wait forever...

***

Luckily David didn't meet Pierre after they've arrived. Pierre was still asleep so David hurried up, telling the other guys he couldn't wait to get home and see Anna.

When he arrived home, Anna was standing in the kitchen, making dinner for them. „HEY!", she screamed when she saw him in the doorframe. She jumped right in his direction, giving him a long, tight hug and kissing him. „You don't know how much I've missed you", David whispered in her ear. „Then show me..", she said with a dirty smile and slowly tried to push him to the bedroom.

The kiss with Pierre popped up in his mind, making him hesitate a second. Anna gave him a puzzled look. He tried to forget Pierre and slowly took Annas shirt off. It seemed like she didn't recognize that something was wrong and started smiling again.

Later they were still lying in bed. Anna rested her head on Davids chest, listening to his heartbeat. „The best part about you being on tour is the day you're coming back", she said with a quiet laugh. He didn't respond. He was barely able to forget about Pierre - even when he had sex with Anna. And he had thought this was the best way to forget about him.

He couldn't talk with Anna right now so he pretended he was asleep.

Pierre was sitting in his own flat which felt cold and empty. Did David really leave that early because he wanted to see Anna so bad? He was quite sure this wasn't the main reason while he always took time to say goodbye - even if he missed his girlfriend. So he could remember the kiss.. he either didn't want to talk about it because he was embarrassed or he was angry with Pierre, maybe even disgusted?!

It was strange how much things have changed within a couple of days.. they were best friends, then he fell in love with him and now, when they've finally kissed, David would avoid him. Hopefully he didn't destroy their friendship - he definitely wouldn't know what to do without his best friend.

He was thinking about calling David but what if he wouldn't pick up the phone? Maybe he should just send him a short text message.

Hey. Hope you're doing fine.. you were already gone when I woke up, so just wanted to check. See ya!

Anna got up to finish dinner. When she left the room, David opened his eyes again. Just then his phone buzzed and he read Pierres text message. His heart skipped a beat. What should he answer? Should he answer at all? He already missed Pierre but he couldn't tell him. Did he even remember the kiss? Did he want to check whether David remembered? Why did this had to be so confusing? He put the phone back on the bedside table and covered his face with his hands.

„I have the day off tomorrow... what about we're going ice skating? You could ask Pierre whether he's got time tomorrow", Anna asked when they finally sat together in the kitchen, eating their lunch. „Uhm... I don't know. Maybe we should do something alone, without him? We could go for a walk in the mountains." You could see Anna was confused. „What's wrong? You were suggesting to take Pierre with us?" „I know but that's before...", David didn't end the sentence. What was he thinking? He definitely couldn't tell Anna about what had happened. „Before?", Anna knew that something was wrong. „Well... before... I realized that we should finally do something alone again. I've been spending a lot of time with the guys on tour and I think it would be good to spent some time apart."

She didn't believe him but she wouldn't ask any more questions. She could feel that he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even look at her. And she wouldn't complain spending some time with him alone while that's all she wanted.

„David, I love you", whispered Pierre and gently kissed Davids neck. David could barely breath. His hands wandered over Pierres naked chest to his pants. He slowly opened the zipper and pushed him down on the bed. First he kissed his friends neck and started going down, placing kisses all over his chest and stomach. He carefully pulled the boxershorts down a little, covering the exposed skin with his lips. Pierre closed his eyes and clenched his hands in Davids hair. „Please.. don't stop..", he groaned and raised his hip. David could already feel the bulge in Pierres shorts and smiled. He got all excited when he finally took the shorts off, freeing Pierres cock. Pierre let out a loud groan when David softly touched and kissed it.

David startled and woke up from this intense dream. He was definitely sexually aroused. Where the hell did this dream come from? He breathed heavily and glanced over to Anna. Luckily she was still asleep. He went to the bathroom silently to pour some cold water in his face. This had to stop. Where should all this lead to? It took a couple minutes until he was able to get back to bed - and luckily Anna was still fast asleep.

They left quite early the next morning, wearing warm hoodies and winter coats. The sun was shining and snow just started falling. It was a perfect day for a walk. Anna put her arm arounds Davids waist while he rested his arm on her shoulders.

He didn't answer Pierre yesterday and left his phone at home - all he wanted was to forget about everything. Today should just be about Anna and him. She didn't ask any more questions. Last nights dream was still haunting him and it was more than just confusing.

Anna desperately wanted to ask him about Pierre because she sensed that something was really wrong. But she was scared it might ruin the mood and their walk. She was even a bit worried. Since she knew David he would always hang out with Pierre at any chance. They never had a fight and there was never a day when they didn't want to see each other.

But instead of asking about it she talked about the past weeks without him, about what's been happening at her job and in her family. "Anyway... Sarah invited us for Christmas so we can meet my little niece. What do you think?" Sarah was Annas sister who just gave birth to a little baby girl a couple of weeks ago. "That'd be amazing!" The last two years Sarah would come to their house to celebrate Christmas but she moved to Toronto right before her baby came. It would be a perfect excuse to get away for a couple of days. It was only two weeks until Christmas and he suddenly got all excited. "Maybe we can even spend New Year's there?" "Seriously?", Anna glanced at him in surprise. "Whatever you want... this year it's going to be all about you, honey", David said and kissed her. Anna couldn't even hide her smile when they kissed. Afterwards she pressed her body against himself, holding him close. "I love you, David", she whispered. David froze for a second, having Pierres voice in his mind from last nights dream. "I love you too", he answered, kissing the top of her head.

When they arrived on top of the mountain, they just stood there for a while and enjoyed the view. "Have you ever thought about our future? Like... where do you picture us in about one or two years time?", David asked without looking at Anna. "Uhm... I don't really know. I don't want to put any pressure on our relationship or anything like that... but of course I'd like to marry one day and have kids. Maybe two or three kids? But like I said - there's no pressure. I don't necessarily need to be married with a child this time next year. But I'm quite sure that I want you to be my future husband because I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I can picture us growing old together so good... does that sound cheesy?" They haven't really talked about marriage or children yet so she didn't know his opinion about such things. But it was true - all she ever wanted was him. It felt like they were meant to be together. They knew each other since high school and she's always been in love with him. When he told her about two years ago that he also loved her it was like a dream coming true.

She could still remember their first kiss like it was only yesterday. Since then her feelings haven't changed - if possible they even grew stronger. There were still a million butterflies in her stomach when she looked him in the eyes, when he smiled at her or when they kissed. She really couldn't imagine that this could ever change.

"That doesn't sound cheesy at all. It sounds like a good plan for our future." There was the smile she adored so much.

David sat down on a rock, his girlfriend taking place next to him. He didn't want to think about Pierre but he wished he was there with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/KMyxSaL)

***

It’s Christmas and I want everything  
 I just can’t wait  
 It’s Christmas and I want everything now

***

One week later David finally went ice skating with Anna. When they came back home a couple of hours later he had five missed calls on his phone.  
He wasn’t planning on calling Pierre back - he was quite sure he knew what he wanted to talk about. They haven’t talked since the „accident“ last week. Just when he wanted to put the phone back down Jeff called. „Hey Jeff, what’s up?“ David answered the call right away. „Hey! What’s wrong? Pierre said he tried to call you a couple times already.. why didn’t you answer?!“ „I just got home from ice skating with Anna when you called.“ „Okay… everything okay with Pierre and you? He said you didn’t talk since last week…“ David definitely didn’t want to talk about what happened between them. Did Pierre asked him to call David to find out whether he remembered? „Yeah sure. So what’s up?“ Jeff didn’t answer right away. „Whatever. We’re having a last minute show on New Year’s, just wanted to let you know.“ That’s not what he wanted to hear. „Wait… what? We wanted to visit Annas sister for Christmas and stay there over New Year’s…“ „Well you can leave again right after the show. Sorry but we can’t cancel.“  
They kept talking a little while before he had to tell Anna the bad news. Maybe he could really go straight back Toronto after the show? He wouldn’t be home in time to celebrate with her but he couldn’t do anything about that. At least he’d be back home early the next morning.  
Of course Anna was disappointed. But she agreed that she’d stay in Toronto and David would come back after the show. 

„Hey. Just called David and told him about the show. He’s just been ice skating with Anna and left his phone at home, that’s why you didn’t reach him.“ Jeff called Pierre right back to let him know everything was alright. „I asked him if everything’s okay with you both and he said it is… are you sure there isn’t anything you want to tell me?“  
Jeff was a really good friend and Pierre knew he could trust him. Maybe he should tell him about what happened? Maybe Jeff could somehow help him? “Can we meet?”  
Half an hour later they met in Pierres flat. They sat down on the sofa and Jeff patiently waited for Pierre to tell him what was going on. Though Pierre didn’t know where to start. He looked down on his hands which were folded in his lap. “Uhm… I…” That wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Jeff didn’t even know that he was gay - or at least bisexual. Even though he knew that Jeff wouldn’t have a problem with it, it was difficult to tell him. “I didn’t tell anyone yet… but… uhm… I’ve fallen in love with a guy.” Jeff looked at him in surprise. He didn’t see it coming. “Wow… I didn’t expect that to be honest.” “Yeah… well… like I said, I didn’t tell anyone yet. I had to figure out my feelings on my own in the first place. But now I know what I’m feeling and what I want… The problem is that I don’t know what to do. We kissed and it was amazing - the best kiss I’ve ever had in my entire life! Though we were both drunk and I don’t know whether he remembers… we didn’t talk since then.” Jeff nodded. Now he knew what was wrong with his friends. “We’re talking about you and David, right? That’s why you were both acting so strange recently?” The sad look on Pierres face nearly broke Jeffs heart. “Exactly. It happened right before you interrupted us. David was crying and I followed him outside. I gave him a hug and told him that everything was going to be alright - I thought he just missed Anna. Then he suddenly looked at me and leaned closer. Maybe he mistook me for Anna and that’s why he kissed me? I don’t know. All I know is that I did kiss him and didn’t care about what was going to happen next. When I woke up the next morning he was already gone and he won’t answer my text messages or phone calls… so he has to remember, right?”  
Jeff thought a bit a little while. He always had a feeling that there was something more between his friends - he just never thought that this was really the case. At least for Pierre. But David had Anna and they seemed quite happy together.  
“That’s a tough situation. What about I ask him how things are going with Anna next time when we all meet? I could try to find out if he also has feelings for you. And I’ll definitely check the way you’re acting around each other.” What a relief for Pierre! There has still been a tiny part that was scared about Jeffs reaction but he was supporting him all the way. “Thank you. It feels good to finally talk to someone about it.” “How long have you been in love with him? Why didn’t you tell me?” “I realized it only a couple of weeks ago… it was just confusing in the beginning. So I started dating Tasha but that wouldn’t change anything. I didn’t tell anyone because I was scared it might change our friendship or ruin the band or anything like that. I was scared… I still am sort of.”  
Jeff could understand those thoughts but he would never let one of his best friends down. He promised he would always be there for him and that didn’t change.  
They agreed that Pierre shouldn’t write or call David until they met for the show so that he had some time to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Anna gave David a huge grin while she was holding her little niece Emma. Together they sat in front of the huge Christmas tree in the living room. Sarah and her husband Thomas were busy in the kitchen. “That little girl suits you”, David said with a smile on his lips. Anna would be an amazing mother. He gave her a soft kiss. Emma pushed around her little hands and reached out for Davids hat. “I think she would also suit you quite good”, Anna smiled and put the little girl in Davids arms. He carefully rocked her and placed a kiss on her head.  
Anna could imagine having kids with him so good and she couldn’t wait for the day they turned into a little family. She rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder and closed her eyes, dreaming away.  
“It’s about time getting your own children, don’t you think?”, Sarah said with a laughter when she entered the room and found them at the tree. “You already look like a happy little family.” Anna had recently told her about the hike when David asked about their future. Sarah was glad that her little sister had found such an amazing partner - they were made for each other. When they were kids themselves they always dreamed about getting children about the same time so they could grow up together and not only be cousins but best friends. It was even better that she really liked David while she barely liked Annas ex-boyfriends. „Maybe we have two kids around next Christmas“, answered David and winked at her. He tried not to think about Pierre and what could be between them.

Pierre was with his family and couldn’t really enjoy the holiday time. He had to force himself not to write or call David. The typical question about girlfriends popped up and he had to tell them why he actually broke up with Tasha. That’s one of the main reasons he doesn’t like such family events. „I told you that you’ll end up alone with your job. You should just get a normal job like everyone else so you will have enough time for your girlfriend“ was just one of the advises he usually got. „Listen - it’s not about my job. I could get tons of girlfriends just because of it. It’s just that I don’t want just any girlfriend… I want someone I really trust and love. Someone I feel comfortable with being around. Someone who makes me smile just by being there. I want to feel butterflies flying around in my stomach when I look that person in the eyes and I want to feel like melting away when I see their smile. Someone where I can just be me.“ He didn’t want to say all of this but then he thought of David and it just blurted out of him. „That sounds like someone is already in love… who is she?“, his aunt asked with a devilish smile. Pierre blushed and tried to find an excuse. „I’m not. Just saying.“ Of course they also didn’t know about his feeling for David and if he didn’t even tell his best friends he definitely wouldn’t tell his family. Especially not on Christmas. „I don’t want to talk about it, okay?“ „Oh come on! I can sense an interesting story here!“, his aunt replied. „Just leave him alone. If he wants to talk about it, he will“, interrupted his grandfather with an encouraging smile in his direction.  
Afterwards they would finally drop the topic but of course they wouldn’t stop teasing him.  
When he went to bed later he dreamed of a romantic Christmas eve with Pierre. They would sit in front of the Christmas tree with warm sweaters on, a little fire burning in the fireplace. David had a little present, wrapped in red paper with reindeers on it. Carefully Pierre opened it just to find a necklace with a silver guitar pick with „David“ written on it. It wasn’t the biggest or most expensive present he’s ever gotten - but still it was the best one. He would wear it with pride. In return David got a new black hat with red and black fabric around it and a little leather wristband. It had a little silver tile with a „P“ engraved.  
„Funny that we had similar ideas about the jewellery“, David said and kissed Pierre. „Seems like we’re really soulmates then“, Pierre responded, holding David close. David closed his eyes when he rested his head on Pierres shoulder. „I can’t imagine a life without you.“

Pierre woke up and felt beside him - there was no one there. His arm fell back on the bed. Again he felt an urge to write David but he promised Jeff that he would leave him alone. Why couldn’t life be as easy as in movies? He just wished that he could finally be the lucky one so it wouldn’t be so hard to be himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/BYmMNPA)

***

Take my hand tonight   
Let’s not think about tomorrow   
Take my hand tonight   
We can find some place to go

***

It was a snowy and windy day when David left for the concert in Montreal. The plane nearly didn’t leave because of a weather warning but he made it to the venue just in time. He was barely able to sleep last night while he was so nervous to see Pierre again. Maybe he was even angry with him for not answering? They were all already there, waiting for him. „Hey, how are you doing?“, Jeff gave him a squeeze. Pierre watched them silently, not knowing what to say. „Good, had some relaxing days with Annas family.“ Chuck and Seb didn’t realize what was going on between David and Pierre. Jeff watched back and forth between them though, thinking about what he could do to get them to talk.  
Before he could think about anything they were asked to do their soundcheck. It was a concert with four different bands, the show starting quite early. Simple Plan would be the last band, finishing their show an hour before midnight.

Right after soundcheck Jeff found an excuse to get Seb and Chuck somewhere else so David and Pierre would be alone. There was an awkward silence in their dressing room where they both sat on huge table opposite each other. „Well… uhm… sorry I didn’t answer. I’ve been quite busy with Anna all the time and always forgot to reply to your message. Didn’t want to be offensive or anything… sorry about that“, David finally said without looking at his friend. „It’s fine… just thought you might be angry with me. So we’re cool?“ Still Pierre wasn’t sure about what David actually remembered but it seemed like they wouldn’t talk about it soon. So he could just pretend everything was alright. „Yeah of course buddy“, David finally looked at him and smiled. Jesus, how much he had missed talking to his best friend. They started talking about normal stuff like icehockey, music and what happened the last weeks - like nothing’s ever happened between them. They were laughing about a joke when Jeff entered the room. They hadn’t even realized that they’ve been in there together for nearly two hours, just talking and having fun. Jeff winked at Pierre with a satisfied smile like he wanted to say „See? I told you it’d be fine again soon.“   
„Just wanted to let you know that Paramore are about to start their show in case you want to watch them“, Jeff said. They joined Jeff and stood at the side of the stage to watch the show. Seb and Chuck were already there, together with some other people. It was kind of crowded already so David and Pierre had to stand quite close to each other. They both had their arms on their side, lightly touching each other whenever they moved. Both had the urge to take each others hand and just hold it, gently stroking it with their thump. But while they just started talking to each other again after the last „accident“ they both tried to resist. They couldn’t really enjoy the show, both too deep in their thoughts. Jeff threw a glance at them every now and then, analyzing their faces and the way they acted. He was certain there was going on more between them and he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy.

Afterwards they left into the backstage area again, getting something to eat. Pierre and David wouldn’t stop talking - making up for the lost two weeks. „Remember when we wanted to make Pizza on our own and it burned and was all black?“, Pierre asked with a snort of laughter. David nearly chocked on his piece of Pizza, remembering too good. „I never tried again afterwards! Maybe we should give it another try.“ „Though I think it would be easier to just get it delivered. Remember the chaos in the kitchen? I don’t want to tidy up such a mess again.“ „What about we order some Pizza next friday and watch icehockey? We haven’t done that in like forever!“ Pierre smiled at him, liking his idea. He loved those evenings with him because they were always so much fun and would end up with both of them falling asleep, kind of drunk, on the sofa. „I’d love that!“

A couple of hours later it was finally stage time for Simple Plan. This was the time David was usually able to forget about everything, just concentrating on the music and the fans. But this time this was slightly different. Pierre would run across the stage the whole time, like he usually did, but everytime he came close to David or even put his arm around his shoulder his heart would skip a beat.   
„I close my eyes… and all I see is you“, he sang and closed his eyes, seeing Pierre in front of him, smiling. He couldn’t help but also smile. Then he felt an arm around his shoulder and heard Pierre sing: „I close my eyes… I try to sleep I can’t forget you.“ He opened his eyes again and glanced over to Pierre. Together they sang: „Na na na.. na na na.. I’d do anything for you.“ Of course Jeff would recognize but everyone else wouldn’t think this acting had a deeper meaning.   
He could barely take his eyes off of Pierre. He tried walking up to Seb or Jeff just to keep himself busy but it didn’t really work out. 

It was only a few minutes until midnight now. The fans were all still inside, watching a countdown on stage. There were just a few of them outside in the snow and wind. Most bands were standing on the stage to celebrate with their fans. At midnight they would sing a song together. Just David was standing on a little balcony in the freezing cold. Pierre went to search for him - not only because he wanted to be with him but also because he didn’t want him to be all alone. „There you are“, he said when he finally found him. He was glad he took his jacket with him because it would have been way too cold without it. David turned around to look at him. „Why aren’t you inside?“, he finally asked. „I didn’t want you to be alone“, Pierre simply replied, standing next to his friend. „I know you’d rather be with Anna but it seems like you have to deal with me.“ David didn’t recognize the pain in Pierres voice. „I’m totally fine with your company.“ David smiled. It was true. There was no place where he’d rather want to be. No person he wanted to have beside him more than Pierre. They were standing close to each other, looking at the snow that was silently falling. From inside they could hear the crowd starting the countdown.  
„10…9…8…“ David thought about taking Pierres hand. It was so close that he could already feel it’s warmth. „7…6…5…“ Meanwhile Pierre wanted to wrap his arms around David who was shivering from the cold. He wanted to protect him, tell him he loved him. „4…3…“ He couldn’t take it any longer and took Davids hand. „2…“ They looked at each other and suddenly the fireworks started. „HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!“  
David and Pierre were still looking at each other, not able to say anything. David forced himself to look at the fireworks because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to resist; he wanted to kiss his friend so bad that it nearly hurt. „Happy new year, Pierre“, he whispered. „Happy new year, David.“ Pierre gently squeezed his hand. They kept standing there a little moment longer until David was shivering even more. „Let’s get back inside“, Pierre said and turned around, not letting Davids hand go.

They joined the others who were backstage again, drinking and celebrating the new year. It wouldn’t take long for all of them to be drunk. Even though Pierre and David could still think straight, they knew what they were doing. „I think I need to get some fresh air… want to join me?“, Pierre asked. Of course that what just an excuse he made up because he wanted to have some time with David alone. They both went back to the little balcony. Neither of them said a word, they were just looking at each other. „I’m sorry but I can’t help myself…“, David said all at once. Before Pierre could ask what he was talking about, David wrapped his arms around Pierres waist. „I just can’t…“ He kissed Pierre without thinking twice about it. Pierre kissed him forcefully back, he didn’t want to waste time. He was scared David would back off. They didn’t care about how this could change their friendship - again. This was all they both wanted and needed right now.  
„Come with me“, Pierre whispered in Davids ear and kissed his neck. They went inside to a small room that was empty. Luckily they were able to lock the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.  
Pierre pressed David against the wall and kissed him again, one hand slowly going under his hoodie and touching his soft skin. David groaned and leaned his head against the wall, his hands knotted in Pierres hair. Pierres kisses wandered over Davids cheek to his neck, his hands seemed to be everywhere on his body. David couldn’t wait any longer and took his friends hoodie off, covering his chest with kisses. His piercing nearly drove Pierre crazy when his mouth touched his nipples. „Don’t ever stop“, he moaned and closed his eyes.  
Without wasting time David opened Pierres pants and pulled it down. Before he could get the boxershorts down, Pierre made him go up again. He kissed him while he also got his pants off.  
When they were both finally completely undressed, Pierre took Davids head in his hands, his thumps slowly stroking his cheeks. „Are you sure?“, he asked quietly. He didn’t want David to do anything he was going to regret. David just nodded, not being able to speak. They kissed each other fiercely, Davids hands wandering down to Pierres ass.  
„I want to feel you, Pierre“, he hoarsely whispered, looking Pierre in the eyes. He slowly turned around, his hands on the wall. Pierre paused a second, shivering. They were both scared and insecure, but still they both wanted it.  
When Pierre slowly and carefully entered David, they both let out a loud groan. Pierre first moved slowly but started moving faster when David begged him to. His fingers were dipped into Davids hips. He knew he wasn’t able to hold off much longer.  
They both came together, Pierre still in David. They were both gasping, sweating. „Wow…“ was all David was able to say. Pierre kissed him gently behind his hear, his arms wrapped around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture will follow later...

***

I wanna make out with the perfect stranger   
Get loud need a mind eraser  
 Drink up tonight I’m on a mission  
 to get you outta my system

***

 „Maybe we should go back and join the party again?”, Pierre suggested. They were lying on the sofa, cuddling and a blanket wrapped around them. „Can we just enjoy this moment a little longer? Please?” David was lying in front of Pierre, whose arms were around him. He was stroking his arms gently, feeling his breath in his hair. They didn’t really talk about what just happened - both of them just wanted to enjoy this, forgetting about the rest of the world. Pierre smiled. He wished they could stay like this forever. „I don’t mind”, he said and kissed Davids head.  
When they finally got dressed, Pierre asked shyly: „Don’t you think we should talk about it?” He didn’t want it to be the same - or even worse - like the last time. He was still scared about what David would think about them but what he replied was even worse than in his imagination. „There’s nothing to talk about, Pierre.” With that said he left the room, leaving a confused and hurt Pierre behind. What was that about? Did he only use Pierre as a one night stand? Did he just want to have fun? The David he knew would have never done that. What was wrong with them? He sure knew that his friend enjoyed it as much as he did - he saw it in his face, heard in his voice. So why would he just leave him like that? „You’re such an idiot, Pierre… did you think you would both live happily ever after?”, he murmured to himself, close to tears.

David closed the door and went straight to the next bathroom. He sat down on the toilet lid, bearing his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? He was scared. What did Pierre expect? Maybe he just wanted to tell him this was only a mistake, that it would never happen again? That it was all just an experiment? If he was honest to himself he already knew that he was in love with Pierre for a long while now. He just really realized it tonight. When he felt Pierre that close he knew that this was all he ever wanted. Until now he hadn’t even thought about Anna. He loved Pierre and if he was going to tell him that this was only some kind of one night stand he wouldn’t know how to react or what to do. He’d rather try to act like nothing has happened instead of losing his best friend and lover. He would concentrate on his relationship with Anna know, asking her to marry him when he got back home to her. Hoping that this was the right decision in the end. Even with being in love with Pierre, he didn’t want to lose Anna.

Pierre was the first to get back to the others. When Jeff saw him he knew something had happened. „What’s wrong? What happened?“ He walked right up to Pierre and looked around to search for David. „I fucking don’t know… First we’re having sex and everything feels just so perfect… and then he’s leaving, telling me there’s nothing to talk about. I just don’t get it.“ He’s close to tears again. Before Jeff can say anything, David enters the room. He looks as heartbroken as Pierre and you could see that he’s been crying. What was wrong with his friends? It was obvious they were in love with each other. Jeff had to be as confused as Pierre. „I’ll ask him what’s wrong… and I’ll pretend I don’t already know what happened.“  
He went over to David and asked him, just like he asked Pierre, what was wrong. „Nothing. I just wish I could be with Anna… I decided I’m going to ask her to marry me when I’m back home.“ Pierre had followed Jeff and was close enough to hear what David was saying. How could he think about proposing to his girlfriend now? „What? Well… I didn’t expect that. That’s… uhm… amazing news!“ Jeff was even more confused now. He absolutely couldn’t understand it. This was worse than in any soap opera.  
Pierre just turned around. His plan for tonight was to get drunk enough to no longer care about it. He nearly drank half a bottle of vodka in one gulp and went to the dance floor.  
„What? You’re proposing to Anna? That’s awesome!“ Seb hugged his friend with a huge smile on his face. Chuck and Seb had just joined them and heard about the news. „Good luck buddy“, Chuck laughed and also gave him a hug. David glanced over to Pierre, feeling the ache to go back to him and kiss him. But Pierre wouldn’t notice, he just drank and didn’t bother looking back to his friends. He found himself in front of a hot blonde girl who winked at him. She started to slowly move in his direction, shaking her hips intentionally. When she was within reach Pierre put his free hand on her hips, pulling her closer. He didn’t know her and right in this moment he didn’t care who she was. „Happy new year“, she said loudly over the music, her hands on his cheeks. He took a last gulp and the bottle was empty. He threw it in a corner carelessly and covered his hand in her long hair. Before he could think about it any further he kissed her. The girl pressed her body forcefully against his. 

David stood there, watching them, frozen. That was proof enough for him that Pierre didn’t really meant it. He just wanted to have fun. Maybe he just wanted to know what it felt like being with a man. Still it hurt. He knew it was also his fault that there wouldn’t be more between them - he was the one who left right after they got dressed. But part of him was hoping that Pierre might fight for him. Hoping to hear that he loved him. It seemed like this would never happen. He should go back to Anna as soon as possible and forget about tonight.   
Meanwhile Jeff felt like he was loosing his mind. What the hell was Pierre doing? He would have told David about Pierres feeling for him… but they were both acting so strange. He really didn’t know it was the right thing to tell him.  
Instead of leaving David kept standing there, watching Pierre and the girl. Pierre couldn’t see him, too busy making out with her. It would be the best just to leave. Watching them just hurt and made it worse. But after what he had done he felt like he deserved it. Just then Pierre left with the blonde girl, holding hands and laughing.

 

When Pierre woke up the next morning he could barely remember what had happened. He could remember having sex with David though. When he turned to the side he could feel a warm body lying next to him. He reached out, whispered „Good morning, David“ and opened his eyes. „Whoa… WHAT?“, he yelled when he realized that there was a young woman next to him. Just then the memories came slowly back. He didn’t even know her name. He got up and looked for his clothes, just wanting to leave. „What’s wrong? Are you already leaving?“ She looked up at him with a tired, sad and hungover look on her face. Pierre didn’t answer and left the room right after he got dressed. They were in a small flat somewhere close to the venue where they’ve been playing. When he got outside he felt the hangover himself - he had a headache from hell and felt sick. How much did he drink last night? It was still pretty cold and snowy but not as bad as the day before. He stumbled to an alley right at the corner and leaned against a wall. He looked up to heaven and tried to understand what he had done. Yes, David had hurt him. But that doesn’t justify what Pierre did. It only made everything worse. Did David know what had happened? Suddenly something important returned to his mind. David announced that he was going to propose to Anna. Pierre slowly slipped down the wall until he sat in the snow. He knew he lost David. He just didn’t know what he did wrong. Was it something he did or said?  
Right in this moment Jeff called him. „Hey, are you okay? I saw you leaving with that girl last night and didn’t see you again afterwards… You need someone to talk?“ Despite everything bad that had happened Pierre still had to smile. He was glad he had such a good friend that cared for him. Even though it always used to be David who would call and ask him if he needed someone. „Are you home? I could come over..“, Pierre replied. Maybe Jeff could tell him something David had said after Pierre had left. 

„Dude, you look horrible!“, Jeff greeted his friend. That was actually true - his hair and clothes were a mess and he looked as horrible as he felt. „Did David say anything?“ Pierre sank down on the kitchen chair and happily accepted the coffee Jeff offered him. „Well… you heard about his plans with Anna, right?“ Pierre just gave him a weak nod. „He didn’t really say anything more… but he saw you with the girl. And you know what? He looked hurt, Pierre. He looked like he was about to cry. I thought about telling him about your feelings, to be honest. But you’re both acting so strange so I didn’t know if that’s what you wanted… if it was the right thing to do. So I didn’t say anything.“ „Good. I’m glad you didn’t tell him. Because I don’t know what’s going on either… it’s getting worse day by day. I should try to forget about him because it’s obviously not going to work.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter...

***

You’re so far away  
 and I just can’t live without you  
 I just can’t breathe without you   
I never should have let you go

***

David finally arrived in Toronto. He took the first flight in the morning, spending the rest of the night at the airport. He could still see Pierre and the girl in front of him. Shortly after Pierre had left, he got his stuff and left himself. He nearly had a little breakdown in the taxi but he tried to stay strong. He had finally called Anna, telling her that he had a bad connection at the venue and therefore couldn’t call her earlier. He knew that everything that had happened was his own fault, that he was the one who destroyed everything that could have been. He didn’t even know why he was so scared. It was easier to be with Anna. There was nothing to be scared about with her. It would be different with Pierre. He didn’t know what their friends would say. Anna would definitely hate him and so would her family and friends. What would his own family say? Maybe he could get Pierre - but there was a chance that they would lose everything and everybody else. Was that worth it? Could they really have such a strong relationship that this was all worth it?

Anna was already waiting for him at the airport. „Happy new year, darling!“, she kissed him like they haven’t seen each other in weeks. He had planned to ask her to be his wife when they got back to her sisters house but right now he didn’t know if it was really the right thing to do. He was quite certain she’d say ‚yes‘… but did he really want it? He had just betrayed her with Pierre and he even had to confess he loved him. Still he kissed her back.   
Back at the house they went straight to their bedroom. David didn’t have a ring for his proposal but he knew that he should ask her right now anyway. It was now or never. The longer he was going to wait, the longer he had time to have doubts about it. „Anna?“ He took her hands and knelt down in front of her. She looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide open. „I know this isn’t any romantic… but it still feels like the right time to do it. I love you, Anna. I want to grow old with you. I know it’s not always easy being in a relationship with me but I’m glad you’re still here with me. I don’t ever want this to change… so…“ He breathed in, trying not to think about anything else. „…do you want to marry me?“ She squeaked and jumped a little. „Yes! Of course! Oh my god, David, I love you so much!“ Anna tried to get David back to his feet to kiss him. „I’m sorry I don’t have a ring to do a proper proposal… but I just love you so much I couldn’t wait any longer“, he admitted between kisses. „I don’t care at all. All I want is you!“ The kissing got more intense and David knew where this would lead to. He felt guilt rising up inside of him. He had a feeling that Anna would find out about Pierre and he knew how much he was going to hurt her. For now there was no way back.

Later that day Anna told her family the news. Her sister was beyond happy, the girls even shed a few happy tears together. Meanwhile David excused himself to call Pierre. Usually he would have been happy to tell him such news. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to call him but he felt like Pierre kind of deserved to know about it. “David”, he answered the call after only a couple of seconds. “Hey Pierre… how are you doing?” “I’m okay. How are you?“ „Same here. I just asked Anna to marry me and she said yes”, he announced without a warning. He could hear Pierre breath in followed by a long silence. “Uhm… I just thought I let you know”, David whispered. „Yeah, well, great. Congratulations. Great news, I guess.“ „Thanks… uhm… I’ll be back home on friday. Are we still going to meet, watch ice hockey and eat pizza?” Again there was silence on the phone. Pierre was surprised - he wouldn’t have thought that David still wanted to see him. “If you still want me to come over I’ll be there.” Maybe there was a chance they would talk about everything? “Of course! I’ll see you on friday then.”  
When he got back in the living room he told Anna that Pierre was coming over. She nodded and told him she’d ask her friend to go out for a party to leave them alone. She wasn’t interested in ice hockey and she could use a ladies night again. David was glad that he would have some time completely alone with Pierre. He promised himself that he would try to explain his feelings to him. Hopefully Pierre would understand. He was never the kind of guy to have an affair but maybe this could happen between them? Even though he felt bad for Anna the craving for Pierre was too huge to ignore.

 

David waited impatiently for Pierre. Anna had already left to predrink at her friends house. When he finally arrived they awkwardly hugged each other, both unsure about how to act. „How are you doing?“, David asked, guiding Pierre in. „Good, thanks. How are you?“ David nodded silently. This was way more uncomfortable than he would have thought. „So… uhm… I bought some stuff to make pizza. Maybe we should give it another try?“ Pierre bursted out laughing. „Are you serious? I thought we were never going to try that again!“ David shrugged and smiled. „Come on! One last try?“ Pierre gave in and followed David in the kitchen.  
They prepared the pizza dough in silence which was unpleasant for the both of them. They only did a little stupid smalltalk. It wasn’t at all like it always used to be. They would tell jokes, laugh and there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. Neither of them knew what to say. David was lost in thoughts when Pierre threw flour towards him. „What the hell?“, he shouted and looked at Pierre with a confused look on his face. Pierre couldn’t help it and started laughing until tears were running down his face. David took some flour in his hand and ran it through Pierre’s hair. Within seconds the whole kitchen was covered in flour. They kept on fighting until there was nothing left. „Well… that’s why we should have never tried it again“, Pierre laughed afterwards. „We should still try to get it finished though… I’m quite hungry.“ They tried to finish the pizza without creating an even bigger mess. When the pizza was finally in the oven - after they had to pause every now and then because they couldn’t stop laughing - they looked at the mess. „Doesn’t look too good, eh?“, David said and started laughing again. „Shall we tidy up now or later?“, Pierre tried to respond with a serious look. This made David laugh even more even though he insisted they should try to tidy up at least a bit. Anna would kill them if they left the kitchen the way it looked now. „Hopefully the pizza won’t burn again.“ Pierre looked into the oven every now and then. „What? Don’t you have any trust in my cooking skills?“ David tried to look disappointed. „Of course I do! You’re the best cook I know!“ Pierre laughed again, holding up on David’s shoulders. They suddenly both stopped laughing and looked each other in the eyes. Again there was this feeling like electricity between them. Before anything more could happen the oven bell rang. „Well… let’s see if it turns out good then.“ David went over to the oven. A strange feeling crawled up inside of him. How he wished Pierre would have kissed him again.

They sat on the sofa in the living room and watched the game. The pizza turned out unexpectedly good. „See? I told you I’m the best cook!“ David nudged his friend and took another slice. „Okay, okay. You’re right. Next time you should better do it alone - might be faster than with my help.“ And again there was an awkward silence between them. David knew they had to talk about the things that had happened. Otherwise it would always be that awkward and uncomfortable. „Listen… I’m sorry, honestly. I’ve been so confused recently… I still sort of am. I never thought anything could happen between us… but I recognized that I have certain feelings for you… I just don’t know where they’re suddenly coming from or what I’m supposed to do. Despite I don’t even know how you’re really feeling about all of this. You know I love Anna and I don’t want to lose her… this is all so new and unexpected, you know?“ Pierre took a deep breath. Those were, at least kind of, the words he desperately wanted to hear. It was official now that David really had feelings for him and that calmed him down. “I love you, David. There’s no need to deny it any longer. I love you and all I want is to be with you.” David stopped breathing, his heart seemed to stop beating. Did he really say that he loved him? A smile started to light up his face. Pierre couldn’t resist and kissed him, slowly and smoothly. David closed his eyes, sinking in the kiss. When they parted another question came up in Pierre’s mind. “What does that mean for us? I mean… there’s still Anna and you said you don’t want to lose her, you even asked her to marry you!” He was already scared about the answer. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him right away and just enjoy the moment? “I honestly don’t know… I can’t just leave her. And we can’t just be together like that now. There are so many people who might not tolerate a relationship between us. That’s such a risky business and you know that.” David looked sad. It was true though. It wouldn’t be easy and it might turn out to be the wrong decision in the end. “Still I don’t know if I’m able to go on like nothing has ever happened. Everytime I see you all I want is to hold you close and kiss you. I can’t let those feelings go.” To proof what he just said he kissed Pierre again. “Maybe… we should just wait and see if there is a way for us. Fact is, that I might not be able to keep my hands off of you after everything that’s recently happened”, Pierre said while holding David close.  
They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, cuddling. It felt like it used to feel between them - except for the cuddling and kissing. Though both were absolutely comfortable with it - it didn’t feel strange or weird. It felt more like that’s how it’s meant to be. Right in this moment Pierre knew that he would fight for David.

When Anna arrived back home late at night she found the boys asleep on the sofa, still cuddling and wrapped in a blanket. „How cute is that?“, she thought and took out her phone to take a photo. She was glad that they shared such a good friendship. How was she supposed to know that there was more between them?


	7. Chapter 7

***

It don't matter what I do

I can't keep my hands off you

***

The smell of coffee woke Pierre up. He got a bit confused while he could still feel David next to him - where did the smell come from? Then he realized that this could only mean Anna had made some coffee; which also meant, that she had seen them both on the sofa. Slowly David also started to wake up. He turned around slowly and lifted his hand to touch Pierre's face. He leaned in closer, wanting to kiss him. „Hey, I think that good morning kiss is meant for me!" When he heard Annas voice from behind him he got scared to death and fell from the sofa. Anna started laughing and went towards David to help him up. „Good morning darling", she whispered and placed a kiss on his lips, „I didn't know that Pierre also gets morning kisses from you." That was meant to be a joke but Pierre and David didn't know what to say. It was obvious Anna didn't realized what was going on but still they felt bad. „Guys, I'm just joking..." Both of the guys faked a laugh. „Of course. Do you really think I'd kiss that guy? No fucking way!", Pierre responded. „Seriously, that's disgusting", David laughed nervously. Hopefully they weren't acting too obvious.

Anna had already prepared breakfast for the three of them. When David's and Pierre's knees touched under the table they both felt a little wave of electricity running through their bodies. „So... are you going to help David to find a wedding suit?" You could see her eyes lighting up. Pierre tried not to wince. „Sure. I can't leave him alone with that, can I?" He looked at David. „It's still a little time, we don't have a date yet... but I hope you're also going to be my best man?" David knew this was a stupid way to show Pierre how much he meant to him but still he was hoping that he would understand it. „I'd be honoured." Anna jumped a little up and down on her chair. „This is so exciting! I can't wait for our wedding!" She kissed David and couldn't stop smiling. For Pierre this was too much to take. He made up an excuse to leave them alone. Anna seemed a bit surprised and David insisted on taking him to the door. „I'm sorry about that...", David said in a low voice. „It's okay." Pierre looked carefully behind David before he gave him a quick kiss. „I'll see you tomorrow for the band practice then?" David nodded and gave him another kiss before Pierre left.

„I forgot to show you guys the picture I took last night", Anna said when he came back in the kitchen. She showed him her phone where he could see the picture of him with Pierre on the sofa. Both of them fast asleep with a little smile on their lips. „That was just so cute", she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. „Totally... can you send me the pic?" Right after he had the picture saved on his phone he sent it to Pierre with the message „Miss you already." This situation was so much more difficult than he would have guessed.

Pierre and Jeff were the first to arrive for the band practice on Sunday. „How are things going between you and David?", he asked curiously. Pierre told him everything about Friday night and showed him the picture with a little pride. Jeff knew that this wouldn't end in a good way. It was like he could already sense a big disaster. „And you're okay with that kind of affair? That can't be what you want for the rest of your life. Sooner or later David has to make a decision and it's either you or Anna. There's a 50% chance you're going to get hurt in the end... and if that's the case you're most likely to lose your best friend. Do you really want that?" That got Pierre thinking. Of course he didn't want that but he had no choice. If he told David that he wouldn't continue their little love affair he might also lose him as a friend. Right now he didn't want to think about it any further. „You know I'll support you whatever is going to happen... but at least one of you will get hurt in the end. Please just keep that in mind, okay?" „I will. I know you're worried but we'll find a way."

When David arrived Jeff left them alone. "Guess I forgot something in my car... will be right back", he murmured. David walked up to Pierre, wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head down on his shoulder. "Hello, Pierre", he whispered and closed his eyes. Pierre lifted his hands up, resting one on David shoulder and one on his head, slowly stroking it. Right here together with Pierre holding him, David felt safe. He could forget about the rest of the world. And it felt so good to be the smaller one so he could rest his head on Pierre's shoulder and actually feel safe. Usually he was the one Anna would hold on to. „I've missed you", Pierre said in a low voice, holding David even tighter.

Before their following kissing got too intensive the other guys came back in. It wasn't easy for them to let go but for now they had no choice. They couldn't tell the others and David didn't know that Jeff already knew about them.

After only about half an hour they decided to stop the practice. „You know what? I'd prefer to go bowling or anything like that", Chuck suggested. „That sounds like an amazing idea!", David agreed. Without any other words they all got their jackets and left. They haven't been bowling for a while now so that was a nice change from practicing. Luckily the place wasn't much crowded while it was a Sunday evening. There was only one other group in there with them. They ordered something to drink and started playing right away. „The best one comes last", said Jeff when it was his turn. „Yeah, that might be because you could use your head as a bowling ball - they look exactly the same", Seb laughed and gave him a pat on the back. They all started laughing and Jeff pretended to be sad. „Thanks a lot. Where would I be now without those lovely friends?" They all shut up when Jeff had a strike. „Now we're talking!" Jeff jumped and smiled. „Looks like it's good to have a bowling ball head."

They talked about the upcoming world tour, plans for a new record and the future in general. Of course the topic of David's wedding also came up. „Pierre is going to be my best man. I think Anna would love to marry this spring but we'll be on tour there... so I guess it'll be some time around end of August or September instead. We still need to find a date." Pierre felt like someone stabbed him with a knife in the back, turning it round and round. Luckily it was his turn now so he got up quickly and walked towards the bowling alley. David couldn't help it - while he kept talking about the wedding he looked on Pierre's ass. „Why do you keep staring on Pierre's ass while talking about your wedding", Chuck asked, laughing. Pierre turned around to see David blushing - even his ears turned red. „I know I have a nice ass. Are you jealous, Chuck?" Pierre turned around again, shaking his ass. „Yeah right", he laughed, standing up to shake his own ass in Pierre's direction. Pierre sat down again next to David. He wished he could put his arm around him but instead he put it down on the back of David's chair. Whenever the guys didn't look in their direction he would slightly touch David's back and shoulder. He got nearly caught by Seb once. „Hey Pierre, did you recognize the girl over there? She keeps looking at you", he said and inconspicuously nodded in her direction. Of course Pierre didn't notice her before while he only had eyes for David. „Yeah? Well... whatever. I'm not interested", he simply said and shrugged. „What's wrong with you? You'd usually ask her for a date or anything." He shrugged again. „Nothing's wrong. I'm just sick and tired of dating girls." If Seb only knew how much truth was in this sentence. He didn't want to date anyone - or in fact, anyone but David. Meanwhile David looked down to his feet, trying to hide his smile. It would have hurt him if Pierre would have asked the girl for a date. His announcement that he didn't want to date any girls at the moment just made him feel so much better.

When they finally left the building to get back home it was already quite late. „Red red wine... stay close to me!" They all turned around when they heard the singing and laughing. There was a guy leaning on a fence, throwing up and still singing. His friends were standing around him - that was where the laughing came from. „That's disgusting", David and Pierre said in one voice. „How drunk can one person be?", Jeff wondered. „That's nothing unusual", one of the guys friends shouted and kept laughing. Chuck, Seb and Jeff left before they would start throwing up with that guy. „So... if you want you can come home with me? Uhm... maybe Anna is already asleep so you don't need to wake her up?!", Pierre suggested when they were finally alone. „I'd love to." Anna wouldn't really miss him - he told her that he would be coming home late. It wasn't unusual for him to stay at Pierre's place then while he lived a bit closer. „Good night!", they shouted to the group around the fence, laughing and shaking their heads when the singing started again.

„When you said you are sick and tired of dating girls... did you mean that you don't ever want to date girls again or is it just for now?" David has been quite curious about that ever since Pierre had said those words. „I honestly don't know. Right now all I want is you and I can't really imagine being with a girl again. It just feels strange somehow... I can't explain." It has been an amazing evening with his friends even if he wasn't able to kiss and touch David whenever he wanted. But right now sadness started to come up. Whenever he thought about Anna he felt sad and kind of lost. Without her everything would be so much easier. Why couldn't David just choose him or Anna? Everytime they were together he was scared that it could be the last time. David didn't say anything but when he kissed him, Pierre could forget about most of those thoughts. It felt so good to be with him alone, without wondering if anyone could see them. „I wish it could always be like this", he whispered when he slowly opened David's pants.


	8. Chapter 8

***

I gotta tell you the truth  
I'm full of broken pieces and all my nights are sleepless  
And I don't mean to be rude,  
The secret, can you keep it?

***

It was finally time for their world tour. They'd be on the road for two and a half months. Anna cried when they said their goodbyes but David felt relief. The longer he was with Pierre the harder it got to stay with Anna - even though it would never get easier to break up with her. The wedding plans got more into detail each day and that made it impossible to find the right time for a breakup. Still he wasn't sure whether he wanted to marry her or not. Maybe he could at least forget about all of this for most of the time now.

Their first stop was in the UK. They wouldn't start playing shows until the next day but they had a couple of interviews scheduled. All of the band members were sitting on barstools in an editorial office in London. Usually the editors would ask the same questions all over again which was totally boring. This time they had quite good ones.

"So, David - is it true you're going to marry your girlfriend?", the young woman asked. That's for the good questions - he could be sure they'd ask this one in nearly every interview that was coming up. "Yeah, it is. We're going to marry in September. We still have to fix the exact date though." The next question came more than unexpected for all of them: "So the rumours about Davierre or the so called Hott Baguettes aren't true then?" They looked at each other in confusion. "What's that?", Pierre asked. They've never heard of anything like that. "You don't know about that? Haven't you seen those fan fictions or gifs?" They were still confused. „I actually don't know what you're talking about." She looked a bit embarrassed - obviously she thought they knew about those rumours. So it was a surprise for her that they really didn't know what she meant. "Well Davierre is mixed up from David and Pierre. Some fans think that you guys are gay and in a relationship. There are a lot of fan fictions you can find online." Chuck and Seb bursted out laughing. "Are you serious? Why would they think that and even write fan fictions about it? That's hilarious!", Chuck couldn't stop laughing. "That's ridiculous... we aren't in any kind of relationship", David said. Hopefully she wouldn't recognize that David and Pierre were both blushing and looking at each other. "He's my best friend but we're definitely not gay!", Pierre said, still confused. "We're honoured that our fans are so creative and write stories about us. That means we inspire those people and that's what we want - doesn't matter whether those stories are actually true or not. But as far as I know fan fictions aren't even supposed to be true stories. They're just the imagination of our fans", Jeff tried to support his friends. "Of course, that's true. Still some fans are really into it and they got sad when the wedding was announced - like they truly believed in those fan fictions. I'm surprised you didn't know about them though." "Usually we don't google ourselves. We spend most of our time touring, practicing or writing new songs so we wouldn't even have time for that", Pierre said. „And I'm not sure if I want to read those fan fictions to be honest", David completed.

When they were back at the hotel, David and Pierre started to google about those Davierre stuff. This was one of the rare nights where they actually had a hotel room to sleep in - most of the time they would sleep in the tour bus. Of course David and Pierre shared a room - luckily nobody would question it while they usually stayed together. It didn't take long to find the first fan fictions. They started reading a couple of them before they went on with the pictures. „I wonder what actually made them think we're in a relationship... In case we're acting different, even Chuck and Seb didn't notice", David wondered. They found tons of pictures of them together - some of them were pretty old, some of them were quite new. You could see them hugging or looking at each other. „I bet you could find similar pictures of you and Jeff or Seb and me or whoever", Pierre said while clicking through the pages. „Some pictures are actually really cute though", David said right into Pierre's ear. He started kissing his neck, his hands wandering over his chest. Pierre couldn't concentrate on the pictures any longer. He turned around to take David's head in his hands and kiss him fiercely. „If they only knew...", Pierre whispered between two long kisses. David gently pushed his friend so he would lay down on his back. He sat down on Pierre's hip and lifted his shirt, his fingers slowly wandering over his stomach. Pierre placed his hands on David's knees and kept looking at him. David felt the erection underneath him in Pierre's pants and couldn't hide a big smile. „Do you want me to help you with that?", he smirked, slowly unzipping his friends pants. Right before David could touch the sensitive part of Pierre it knocked on the door. „We don't want to interrupt our lovebirds", they heard Seb laughing, „but we're going out for dinner now, you want to join us?" „No", Pierre begged quietly while shaking his head. „Well... honestly I'm quite hungry. We can continue later", David smiled, sticking his tongue out like a little child. Pierre quickly zipped his pants and pulled his shirt down again. „Just give me a minute", he shouted while running to the bathroom. „Jesus... he's driving me crazy", he thought and splashed cold water in his face, trying to calm down.

The next morning David woke up with his head resting on Pierre's bare chest. He could feel him breathing and heard his heart beating. This was the best sound he's ever heard in his entire life. Everything felt right and peaceful. He didn't want to think about Anna right now but he couldn't help it. He imagined her sleeping alone in their huge bed, thinking of him, missing him. Those thoughts made him feel bad again. How could he enjoy those moments with such thoughts on his mind? He got up to take a shower, hoping this would clear his mind again. He locked the door before he turned the shower on - he didn't want Pierre to come in. The hot water fell down on his face, his eyes were closed. He didn't move for a short while. He didn't even know what time it was back home, the time zones always made him crazy. Did Anna even think of him right now in this moment?

It took him half an hour before he turned the water off again. Pierre didn't try to come in, it was like he felt that David needed some time for himself. It was difficult for him to estimate David's current mood. There were moments when he could feel that David simply enjoyed being with him. But then there were moments when David dissociated himself from Pierre. He didn't really know what was going on inside him during those times. Did he miss Anna? Did he regret starting that kind of affair with Pierre? It definitely wasn't easy but mostly he would leave David alone and wait for him to go back to normal.

When he woke up this morning and saw David disappear in the bathroom he somehow knew he wanted to be alone. Even though it made him sad because this was one of the very rare mornings where they would wake up together like this. During the nights in the tourbus they all had their own small beds and they couldn't share one - especially because of Chuck and Seb.

„Are you okay?", Pierre asked when David came back in. He nodded but Pierre could still see a certain distance in his eyes. Therefore he didn't even try to hug or kiss him. After Pierre got ready they went to the restaurant in silence to get some breakfast.

„Good morning Davierre", Chuck greeted them when they entered the room and started laughing again. „This whole Davierre thing isn't actually that funny", David simply said and went straight to the buffet.

„Hey baby, how are you doing?", before show time David had called Anna. „I'm fine... miss you, though. I was thinking about going to visit Sarah for a couple of days. Emma is growing so fast I don't want to miss anything." Anna kept talking about all the recent news she had heard about Emma. Even if he couldn't see her smile he could hear the joy in her voice. „Hey... did you know there are fan ficitions about Pierre and me as a gay couple? We got that asked in an interview yesterday. Seems like there are a lot fans who are sad about our upcoming wedding because they thought Davierre was a real thing." He didn't want to ask her about that in the first place but he was quite curious. „Davierre? Oh my god", she started laughing, just like Chuck and Seb did, „I didn't know about that but I think that's really cute." „What's cute about that?" „Remember when I found you both asleep on the sofa? You looked really cute together. So if I was one of those fans I would definitely be team Davierre." David didn't know what to say. If she knew what was really going on between them she would have never said anything like that. „Don't worry, honey. Those are just fan fictions. We both know it's not true", she said a bit unsure after he stood quite. „Yeah I know... it's just strange somehow." Luckily Anna changed the topic afterwards but her words would stay in his mind for the rest of the day. When he got back to join the others he couldn't even look Pierre in the eyes. Maybe it was for the better that they would sleep in the bus tonight.

He had to pull himself together when the show started. During the show he tried to avoid Pierre because he knew those weird feelings and thoughts would pop up again. Though it was still easier to keep his mind clear while being on stage than it was while being all alone. David was quite sure he wouldn't get much sleep that night. Especially when he thought about Pierre who would sleep in the bed right underneath him.


	9. Chapter 9

***

We both knew it couldn't last forever

It's coming down

I've had enough

I guess we crumbled under all the pressure

Did my best, for what it's worth

And I gave you all this heart can give so

farewell

I didn't mean to let you down

***

Late at night Pierre woke up when he heard David leaving his bed. He silently pushed the curtains away to watch him. David got a bottle of water from the small fridge and went upstairs where you could find sofas and a small TV. Pierre followed him before David could notice. "What are you doing up here?", David asked and sat down in front of the TV which he had just turned on. "Checking on you, see if everything's alright", he simply replied and sank down next to his friend. "It is. I've missed touching you though", David responded quietly, putting the bottle on the table and ran a hand through Pierre's hair. He enjoyed the feeling of David touching him and closed his eyes. Pierre deeply inhaled and felt David's lips on his just a few seconds later. "What if one of the guys comes up here and we don't hear them?" Pierre asked concerned. Usually David would be the one to worry about stuff like that but this time it seemed like he didn't care at all. "At least we wouldn't have to hide our feelings any longer", he simply said between two kisses. He nibbled on Pierre's lips, slowly pressing himself against his chest. "David... seriously, you better stop because I honestly don't know if I can stay quiet", Pierre moaned when David stroked him between his legs, „you're seriously killing me." David moved so he sat on Pierre. „Do you even know how much I love you, Pierre?", David asked, one hand on Pierre's chest and the other one holding his face. „Maybe you can remind me? Just in case I forget", Pierre joked and leaned closer to kiss his friend. Just shortly after the bus took a sharp turn and they were separated. „I think that was the sign to stop, huh? We both know where this would lead to otherwise..", David whispered. Pierre just nodded and put his arm around David when he sat down next to him again. David relaxed and put his head down on Pierre's shoulder. „You know... I'm thinking about what to do about the wedding... I feel like I won't be able to say yes when we finally stand in front of the altar. Though I still feel like I can't let Anna down and hurt her. I really don't know what to do." Pierre got sick and tired of this topic - everything seemed to be about Anna and the wedding. He wanted to enjoy the time alone with David but that was nearly impossible. Right in that moment he made the decision to end things with David - he has already been thinking about it a lot but until that point he was too selfish to really end it. „I can't tell you what to do, don't expect that from me. I'm not going to ruin your relationship with Anna... though you know I'd love to have you for myself", Pierre responded truthfully, „but for now I think we should just end our affair - or whatever it actually is. It can't go on like this - we both know it... and it seems like you can't make a decision so I'm doing that for you. You know I love you and I always will but for now we should just stick with being friends." „What? You're breaking up with me? Please don't do that... don't leave me alone", David got scared. Maybe it was the best thing if Pierre took the decision off of him but did he really want him to do that? He knew he wouldn't be able to forget about everything that had happened and simply move on. „We should at least try, David. I'm not doing that to hurt you... I'm just trying to protect you." With that Pierre stood up and left his friend alone. Tears shot in David's eyes; he felt lost and left alone. What was he supposed to do now?

When he woke up the next day he hoped it was all just a dream; but then he felt that Pierre tried to avoid him and he knew it wasn't. David felt sick. „Are you okay?", he heard Chuck asking next to him. „I... I don't feel good. Sorry but I don't think I'll be able to attend the Meet & Greet later...", David replied, going back to his bed. Pierre had heard him and it broke his heart because he definitely knew that this was his fault - but he couldn't take back what he had said last night. It wasn't easy for him either but they had to get through it. The other band members were worried about David but of course they didn't know what was really going on. Except for Jeff. He shot confused glances over to Pierre but he just shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it.

Most of the fans were quite disappointed, some even angry, that David wouldn't attend the Meet & Greet but Pierre simply told them that his health was more important. Though he felt guilty for those fans. Later on stage David was a really good actor - nobody would see that something was wrong with him. He tried to avoid looking at Pierre too much but that was something that nobody would realize. After the show he would just take a shower and go straight to bed. He didn't feel like talking to anyone - even when Anna phoned he wouldn't answer the phone.

For the next shows he would always skip the Meet & Greets with fans and try to act like everything was alright on stage. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep that going - he had to confess to himself that he started to feel depressed. And there was nobody to talk to. The fans got more and more upset with him and he felt sorry but he didn't have the energy to pretend everything was okay aside from stage. That was also the excuse he published on their social networks though he didn't really recall the reason. He knew that there would be a lot of rumors and that some wouldn't even believe him - but what was he supposed to do? He just had to live with those consequences. Some days he didn't even really care and just felt empty.

It kept going on like this for weeks. „Pierre, what the hell is going on?", Jeff asked one day when he was finally alone with him. „I broke up with him... I didn't know it would turn out that bad, I just thought it might help him. It couldn't go on like this forever, right? Everytime we were together we would talk about Anna and the wedding sooner or later and I couldn't do that. I know it's not an easy situation for him but it isn't easy for me either... I honestly don't know what's wrong or right any longer." „Well it certainly can't go on like this either... you need to talk with David. This is going to destroy you both, you know that. I feel like being around teenagers." „I know, you're right... I'll talk to him, okay?"

They went back to join the others who were having lunch. Right when they entered they heard a crew member talking to David. „What's wrong with you, man? Is it about your girlfriend? I know you miss her but soon you're married and I'm sure there'll be days when you are glad you get away from her", he said, laughing. Everyone knew that this was meant to be a joke but they were still confused when David turned around without saying another word, leaving them all alone. „What the hell?! Sorry, that was only joke, I didn't mean it!" Pierre directly followed him. When he finally found him, David was sitting on a chair, his head buried in his hands. „Are you okay?" Pierre kneeled down in front of him, trying to take his hands in his own. „I don't know what to do, it gets worse every day... it hurts so much. It feels like I can't keep going." Pierre was worried about his friend. You could clearly see that David was broken-hearted but he didn't know how to help him. Maybe it wasn't the right decision to „break up" with him because it only got worse afterwards. „I need you", David whispered and his voice broke. Tears filled his eyes and he suddenly started sobbing. It broke Pierre's heart to see his friend like that and to know that this was also his fault. „It's okay David, I'm here... I won't leave you, okay? I'm here", Pierre touched David's face and their eyes locked, „I thought I'd help you to make your decision... but I guess I only made it worse." „I'm so sorry...", David sniffled and tried to hold back his tears. Pierre couldn't help but smile. „What are you sorry about? I'm the one who left you alone." David wiped the tears away from his face. „I'm acting like a little child because you left me... but I'm the one who is betraying everyone." Pierre got up to his feet again and lifted David up from the chair to hug him. There were no words that would make this easier and they still knew it couldn't go on like this. But they loved each other - so what were they supposed to do?

Later, during another Meet & Greet David was missing, he was laying in his bed, thoughts running through his head. He was glad that he and Pierre were, kind of, back together... but he still felt sort of empty inside.

Finally it was time to get back home. During the rest of the tour David had days when it got better but some days were still difficult. He was nervous because he didn't know how he'd react when Anna was standing right in front of him. He had promised Pierre that he was going to talk to her if he felt like he really couldn't marry her.

Now he was waiting for his luggage while she was already standing outside, waiting for him. He was standing so close to Pierre that their arms were touching. „Are you okay?" David nodded and locked eyes with his friend. „Are you?", he asked back. „Yeah."

When they stepped outside they could already see Anna running towards them. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. „Finally back together, huh? He missed you so much that his mood was horrible sometimes", Chuck said, patting his friend's shoulder. „I missed you, too", Anna said before placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Pierre stood a couple of steps away and watched them. He knew that David wouldn't talk to her and it hurt. Though he was still hoping that David would feel better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Breakdown

 I can't take this 

I need somewhere to go

 I need you

 I'm so restless

 I don't know what to do

***

Of course David hadn't talked to Anna about anything that had happened on tour. They were still together and they were still going to get married. At least he still felt a bit better and he realized that he, kind of, still had feelings for her. Though that also didn't change a thing about his affair with Pierre.

"So... what kind of suit are you looking for?", Pierre asked when they were standing in the middle of a boutique. "I have no idea", David shrugged, looking around. A shop assistant started running around and grabbing different suits for David to try. Some were quite edgy and others simple. He first tried a simple one with a dark red tie. "I think that one's already good enough", he shouted while closing the buttons on the white button-down shirt. Pierre popped his head inside, watching him with a smirk. "You do look handsome", he said when David dragged him in. "I shouldn't look too handsome though... you should still be able to resist me." David winked at Pierre with a huge grin on his face. Without any other word Pierre kissed him, his hands on David's waist. They stumbled back a bit, crushing against the huge mirror. "Is everything okay in there?", they heard the shop assistant ask. "Yeah, just needed some help with the tie", David responded, trying not to burst out laughing. "I could help you get out of those clothes", Pierre whispered with his mouth right next to his friends ear. "You better stop it before I can no longer resist." Pierre pushed his hips forward a couple of times just to drive him crazy - and it seemed to work. David inhaled deeply before holding his breath, resting his head against the wall. "Seriously", he whimpered when Pierre got down to his knees, his hands tracing down David's chest, his lips touching the lower of his stomach.

For his stag night he didn't want to do anything special - he just asked his friends and band mates to go somewhere where they could have some drinks. They all were in a small bar, including Thomas, his soon to be brother-in-law. It was already quite late and they've had a lot of drinks. „So... what about a stripper or anything? This might be the most boring stag night I've ever been to", Thomas complained. David couldn't care less. „David didn't want to have one", Chuck shrugged. „Sorry but I'm not really into that stuff. We can get a stripper for Chuck's stag night, in case he's ever going to marry", David teased. He just wanted to leave. He planned on staying with Pierre - luckily Anna was fine with his decision. It was also her hen night and they both didn't know when they'd return home - especially not in which condition they'd come home. David then suggested he could stay with Pierre afterwards. He knew that Anna and her friends might party harder than he did and she might be quite drunk. He's been looking forward to spend the night with Pierre for the whole evening now. „I think we should just head home... I'm quite drunk", David said, looking at his empty glass. That wasn't really true - he still felt sober enough to think straight. Though the other one's were really drunk and wouldn't be able to last any longer anyway. „Sounds like a good plan, mate", Seb babbled and tried to stand up. Within a couple of minutes Pierre and David were left alone. They didn't want to waste any more time so they also left and got a taxi home.

They were both sitting in the backseat, trying not to touch or kiss each other. The taxi driver seemed to sense there was something going on between them. First he had tried to start a conversation but then he looked in the rearview mirror and stopped talking. David and Pierre couldn't take the eyes off of each other.

When they finally arrived and entered the flat, they were all over each other. Pierre undid David's pants and before they even arrived at the bedroom, their pants were laying on the floor. „I've been waiting for this moment the whole evening", David said between kisses, touching Pierre everywhere. „We should have left earlier", Pierre agreed and took his own shirt off. He pushed David onto the bed and kneeled down in front of him. David closed his eyes and enjoyed Pierre's touch. He slowly shifted David's boxershorts and stroked him, his tongue licking his most sensible area. A loud groan escaped David's mouth while he lifted his hips towards Pierre. „C'mere", he breathed, trying to lift his friend up. „Tonight is all about you, darling", Pierre quickly replied, still trying to satisfy David who was already close to coming. „I want to feel you, Pierre", he nearly screamed the last words. Pierre carefully turned him around so he could enter him. „Oh my god... hurry up, Pierre. I'm so close...", David gasped impatiently while Pierre prepared him. Slowly and carefully Pierre entered him and pushed his hips forward a couple of times, just to suddenly stop and kiss his friends neck. „MOVE!", he screamed and jerked his head back, starting to move himself. „You feel so good... don't ever make me stop", Pierre said in a harsh voice. It didn't take any longer until they both came, nearly at the same time.

Afterwards they were lying on the bed, David's head on Pierre's chest. He didn't want to think about the wedding in two days. He didn't want to think about the future at all. He'd just think about what would change between Pierre and him. Somehow it seemed like it would be different once he was married. He enjoyed the touch of Pierre in his hair. „I love you, David, and I always will...", he whispered, placing a kiss on his head. „Promise me, that nothing's going to change", David replied hopefully. There was a little pause before Pierre quietly replied: „I promise."

They loved each other again before they fell asleep, both totally exhausted.

When David woke up the next morning he could already smell the breakfast that Pierre had prepared. „Good morning, sunshine", Pierre smiled. „Good morning", David replied, waiting for a kiss. „Sunshine, you're my sunshine... you make me happy, when skies are grey", Pierre sang and gave David a kiss. „...you never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away", David finished singing, giving his lover another kiss. Both of them smiled like they were teenagers who just fell in love with each other.

They ate in silence when David smirked at Pierre. „What?!", his confused friend simply asked. „You know what I've always wanted to do?" Pierre's confusion only grew. David stood up and sat down on Pierre's lap, starting to kiss him. Their tongues slowly touched and Pierre stroked David's back, settling his hand on the lower of his back. He felt his friends hips starting to move, barely recognizable at first - but it was enough to make Pierre groan. He could already feel an erection in his sweatpants. David smiled into the kiss because he could clearly feel it too. „I wish I could get that for breakfast every morning", Pierre whispered, „I don't think there could be any better way to start the day." David made him stand up so he could open his pants. While doing so he pushed Pierre back until they bumped against the counter. David's hands slowly stroked Pierre's bare skin right over the waistband of his boxershorts. When his fingers slowly entered his boxers, Pierre leaned back on the counter and pushed over some milk and coffee - but right in that moment, he didn't even care.

When they cleaned their mess up a little while later, they knew it was nearly time to say goodbye. There were still some arrangements he had to take care of with Anna before their big wedding day. Both guys were already looking forward to the night before the wedding because David would stay with Pierre again. It was a tradition that the bridal pair would sleep separated from each other the night before the wedding. Of course they didn't mind.

Anna was already waiting for him when he arrived home. She looked tired and a little hungover but she was still beaming. „Did you have fun last night?", David asked her, giving her a kiss. „The girls were horrible! I had to wear an embarrassing dress with a crown, selling liquor from a hawker's tray and afterwards they had organized a stripper." She shook her head in disbelieve, „Can you imagine?" David started laughing and was really glad that they had a simple night's out without any of those embarrassing parts. Anna seemed a bit jealous but he could tell that she had still enjoyed the night.

She told him about her plans for the next day and the last minute stuff they had to do. David was supposed to get some flowers from the florist and Anna was responsible for the other decorations. „Did you use some of Pierre's perfume or anything like that?", Anna suddenly asked when she put her head down on his shoulder. David tensed - of course his clothes would smell like Pierre. Before he could think of any answer, Anna continued talking: „It's certainly different but it's still good... maybe I should ask him what he's using so I have an idea for your next birthday present." She smiled and kissed his neck. Only Anna would suggest something like that instead of getting suspicious. „Are you okay?" David still hasn't said anything or relaxed, „You don't get cold feet because of the wedding, do you?" She huffed a little laugh. „No, of course not. I'm just getting nervous." He tried to relax and smile. „I think I'm just too excited to get nervous. It's going to be perfect!" The wedding should be just like Anna had always dreamt it would be. They paid a fortune to fulfill all her dreams. There would be a huge buffet with all their favourite food including tons of desserts; the wedding cake was a huge white chocolate one; the church would be decorated with roses while the venue, where they were to going to celebrate afterwards, would be decorated with sunflowers, her favourite one's; her dress was cream-coloured with dark red. As a surprise she had asked Pierre to sing „You raise me up" for them in church. Luckily Pierre didn't seem to have told his friend about that. As David's best man he would be standing on the side and simply walk up to the front right in time when Anna would enter the church with her father. First she had been thinking about asking someone else but he was David's best friend and she loved his voice - so why should she have asked someone else?


	11. Chapter 11

***

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

***

When David woke up on his wedding day he found himself cuddled up on Pierre's bare chest. Pierre was still asleep and snoring quietly. For just a minute David had forgotten that today was the big day and that he'd be married this time tomorrow. He slowly started to stroke his friends arm that was wrapped around him. „Good morning", Pierre mumbled without opening his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around him. They spent their time cuddling until the alarm went off - it was now time to get prepared for the wedding. David locked eyes with Pierre and swallowed. It used to feel like the wedding was an eternity away and now they only had a couple of hours left. „You know this isn't going to change anything about my feelings for you, right?", David asked. He was still scared that things might change. Pierre already told him it wouldn't but who knew? Pierre still appeared absent. How could he possibly stay with David if he knew that his soon to be wife loved and trusted him? Still he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away from him that long.

They both got dressed and barely talked to each other. David's hands were shaking when he tried to knot his tie; when Pierre noticed he walked up to him. He slowly shoved David's hands away to knot the tie for him. Meanwhile David looked at Pierre with a small smile on his lips; his hands resting on his friends waist. „Thank you", he whispered. They silently stared at each other for several minutes. They didn't talk or move. „You look amazing", Pierre finally breathed and leaned in to kiss him. „I'm sorry but I think we have to go...", he continued; their foreheads were touching and they both still had their eyes closed. They opened their eyes at the same time and David nodded silently. There were no words to express their feelings, their fears. David kissed Pierre one last time before they left the flat and went to the church.

Most of their family and friends were already there, waiting for the bride and the groom. He got a lot of encouraging words from everyone; it seemed like they saw and felt that he was nervous. Though he was nervous for the wrong reasons. This all felt like one big mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. But now there was no turning back. He slowly walked down the aisle to wait for Anna; Pierre always right next to him. It wouldn't take that much longer until she would arrive. He nervously played with his hands, looking at the ground. Suddenly the conversations calmed down and silence fell over the church. The pianist started playing and the doors opened for Anna and her father. In the corner of his eye he saw Pierre walking up to the front, putting a microphone to his lips. „When I am down and oh my soul so weary...", he started to sing with his eyes closed. David just stared at his friend for a little moment, tears starting to fill his eyes. He didn't expect this. This wedding was already difficult to handle but Pierre's singing only seemed to make it worse. Before bursting out in tears he turned around to face Anna who wasn't that far away from him anymore. It seemed like hours had passed already. Tears were also filling her eyes - though she had a huge grin on her face. This all felt so wrong. He knew he shouldn't be here, shouldn't hurt her. Anna's father gave the bride away, looking proud. She took David's hands in hers and he looked back to Pierre. He felt empty and full of love at the same time; love for the wrong person. Why did he fool himself? There was no way he could marry this woman. „...you raise me up to more than I can be", Pierre finished singing, going back to the spot next to David. The crowd clapped and cheered but David couldn't move. He felt Anna squeeze his hand. When he finally had the courage to look at her again the priest started talking. „Today we are here to celebrate the wedding between Anna Lewis and David Desrosiers..." David looked around. Everyone seemed so excited. He saw that the priest was talking but he couldn't hear him. He felt like he was going to blackout any second. „I'm sorry...", he whispered and the priest stopped talking. „What did you say?" Anna looked confused. „I'm sorry... I can't do that..." David turned around and walked towards the door; when he heard people whispering he started running. „David! Where are you going? What's wrong?", Anna shouted, her voice breaking. David didn't respond or turn around, he just left without another word. „I'll check on him", Pierre stammered before following his friend. He could only imagine what was going on and he honestly didn't know what to think about it. Did David leave Anna because he chose Pierre? Could they finally be together?

Traffic noise entered the church; you could hear car's honking and there was a loud crash. Pierre speeded up, having worst case scenarios in his head.

When he stepped outside his worst nightmares became reality. There was a huge mess, people screaming. Right in the middle he could see David; lying in the middle of the street, covered in blood. He just stopped for a second before he started running again. „David! David, are you okay? Can you hear me?", he screamed, carefully and lightly slapping David's cheeks. „Please, say something... David!" He didn't respond, didn't move. Luckily he could feel a pulse - it was weak, but it was there. His chest was slowly moving up and down. Too slow.

Meanwhile Anna tried to get outside to see what was going on but luckily her family made her stay inside the church. They didn't want her already confused daughter to see David like this. It would only make things worse. „What happened? Just tell me!", she screamed, trying to look outside. Of course she knew something bad had happened; but how bad was it actually? She just saw David on the street for a second before her parents dragged her back in. He wasn't dead, was he? How could the best day of her life turn out to be the worst day ever? Anna tried to understand but she just felt empty. She fell down on a bench and cried so hard she could hardly breathe.

„David... please... I love you", Pierre whispered, tears running down his face. Suddenly it started to rain, the tears mixing with the raindrops. „I didn't see him coming! Oh my god... I really didn't see him until he was in front of me... I'm so sorry...", a woman cried over and over again. She was shaking; Pierre barely heard her. It seemed like the world stopped turning. He repeated David's name, hoping that he would wake up. All he wanted to see were the brown eyes he loved so much.

David heard every word Pierre said though he couldn't move, respond or even open his eyes. He didn't really know what had happened. He knew he left the church and he just wanted to escape the wedding, then something hit him. He couldn't remember what happened then but suddenly he heard Pierre's voice which calmed him down a bit. First he didn't feel any pain but it started to raise up in his entire body. When he heard that Pierre's voice was breaking and that he cried, he knew that it was bad. Pierre told him that he loved him and David desperately wanted to respond; wanted to tell him, that he loved him back and that it was okay. It didn't matter how hard he tried, no words would escape his mouth.

Pierre heard the sirens coming closer. It felt like it took forever for them to finally arrive. He felt someone shove him away though he tried to hold on to David's hand as long as possible. „What happened?" A police officer was standing right beside him, his hand on Pierre's shoulder. „I... I don't know... when I came out here, he was already lying on the ground...", Pierre stuttered. Some other people started talking to the officer, telling him what they've seen. The medics were all around David, Pierre could barely see him. „Is he going to be okay?", he asked, when one of them stood up to get a barrow. „I can't tell yet... it seems he has some fatal injuries", he quickly said, running towards the ambulance.

Pierre couldn't believe it. Maybe this was all just a nightmare and he'd wake up soon, David still sleeping next to him? „GET OUT OF THE WAY", the same medic shouted when he came running back to them. He quickly stepped out of the way to make room.

Minutes, that felt like hours, later they rushed David to the ambulance. „Can I come with you?", Pierre asked, following them. He didn't want to drive on his own, knowing that he wasn't able to concentrate on the traffic. „I'll drive, you can come with me", he heard Jeff's voice from behind him. How long has Jeff been standing there? When he turned around he could also see the others guys; all pale and shocked. „It's okay, Pierre", Jeff said quietly, giving Pierre a hug. Tears were still streaming down his face and it felt like they would never stop. „What if he dies?", he sobbed, clinging Jeff's suit. „He won't, don't worry. I'm sure he's going to be okay", his friend tried to assure him. He slowly directed Pierre to his car; by the time they reached it they were all drenched. He took the fastest way to the hospital; Seb and Chuck were sitting in the back. „This is all my fault", Pierre said. „Why would any of this be your fault?", Seb asked, looking curious and still shocked. Pierre had totally forgotten that they didn't know about David and him; but it didn't matter, he might as well tell them now. „Because I love him and... and he loves me", he answered while looking on his hands, his vision still blurry. „You... wait, what? What's going on here?", Chuck asked, shaking his head a little. This day got more and more confusing. „We love each other." „I don't understand... since when has this been going? Why did he want to marry Anna in the first place then?", Seb's confusion grew. If David wasn't in mortal danger he would believe that Pierre was only joking. Obviously he wasn't, the situation was way too serious for any kind of jokes. „Actually this is a long story... but if he left the church because of me, because of us, then this is all my fault... without me he'd just be married with Anna and everything would be fine." „Listen, Pierre. This isn't your fault, it was David's decision. You couldn't have changed anything about it. Just try to calm down and be there for him now... though keep in mind that Anna might be at the hospital and she doesn't know what's going on at all. I don't think you should tell her right now", Jeff said in a matter-of-fact. He seemed to be the alone one who was calm enough to think straight. „Did you know about them?" Chuck and Seb were wondering why Jeff didn't seem to be surprised about their friends affair. „I did."


	12. Chapter 12

***

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that

I want you to know

I won't give up until it's over

If it takes you forever

I want you to know

***

When they arrived at the hospital David was already in the operation room, getting prepared for his surgery. They all went to the waiting room and nervously sat down - except for Pierre, who kept walking up and down. Every now and then he would stroke a hand through his hair or shake his head. It took a while for Anna, her parents, her sister and David's family to arrive; Anna was dressed in some casual clothing now. „Where is he? How is he doing?", she directly walked up to Pierre. He had to admit that she looked awful; her eyes were bloodshot and there were red spots all over her face; her hair was a mess and she looked tired. But maybe he didn't look any better? Jeff answered for Pierre, knowing how difficult this situation had to be for him. They didn't know that much anyway.

„Pierre, do you know why he even left? What was wrong with him? Please, tell me the truth", Anna begged, tears filling her eyes again. Pierre glanced at Jeff, not really knowing what to say. Instead of telling her the truth he just said a quiet: „I honestly don't know." She didn't seem to believe him but Jeff was right - this wasn't the right place or time to tell her. Especially since Pierre didn't know for sure if David left because of him; because he chose them. Anna sank down on a chair, her family right beside her, comforting her.

Pierre was simply unable to cope with this situation; it was too much to take. He left the hospital to get some fresh air. „Is there anything I can do for you?", he heard Seb asking behind him. He still looked confused; still Pierre was glad that his friends supported him. David and Pierre had always been scared about their reactions when they found out about them and now it seemed like their friendship was stronger than ever. Pierre tried to smile. „I just can't stay in there and wait, without being able to help... and to top it all off Anna is there and I can't look into her eyes without feeling guilty." Seb put his hand down on Pierre's shoulder. "If you need anything, just let me know. You know we're all here to support you."

Right when Seb left, David's sister Julie joined and hugged him. „Do you know what's going on? I mean... David has been acting a bit strange recently and then he's running away... I feel like I don't know him anymore", she said. He would have loved to tell her while she has always been so close with David but he knew he shouldn't. It was one thing to tell his friends and band mates but a completely different thing to tell his family. Still he felt like he needed to be honest with her. „I can't tell you, Julie... as much as I want to, I just can't." „But... he's okay, isn't he?" „Yes, he is. I don't think you need to worry about that... let's just hope he's going to survive." He certainly didn't want to think about what would happen if he wasn't going to. What was he supposed to do without him? „He's always been a fighter, it's in the family", she said with a sad smile. She herself once survived cancer and never gave up fighting. David has been there for her during the whole time just like she would be here for him now. „Still I hope you'll tell me if there's anything I should know. I know that he trusts you more than anyone else." Pierre simply nodded. What if she would find out and blame him for everything?

After what felt like hours the surgeon finally came to the waiting room. „How is he doing?", Julie und Anna asked at the same time. David's mother was still sitting down on a chair - it seemed like she wasn't able to move, still in shock. „His vital signs are now stable... but he has some internal injuries, a concussion and some broken ribs. He's in an artificial coma and on a respirator to help him breathe so he won't be waking up anytime soon." „But he is going to wake up, right? He is going to be okay, isn't he?", Pierre asked, who was standing right next to Julie. „To be honest we can't really tell yet... we have to wait and see how his body is going to cope with those injuries. As long as he's stable the chances are good though but keep in mind that this can change anytime so I can't make any promises. I'm sorry." At least he was being honest. Julie went back to her mother who just started crying again. Anna just sighed, too exhausted to cry. She felt like there were no tears left anyway. „Can we still see him?", Pierre weakly asked, without too much hope. Usually only family members were allowed in the ICU - maybe they'd make an exception for Anna. „His family members might see him for a couple of minutes but it'd be best to give him some rest to recover. Maybe you should all go home and get some rest yourself. If anything changes we'll let you know." „I'd like to see him first, please", Julie whispered. She followed Dr. Carter with her parents while the rest of them stayed in the waiting room. Anna didn't even bother to ask if she could come in with them. She honestly couldn't even tell if she wanted to see him in that condition; it was all just too confusing. Still she didn't want to leave the hospital.

When his family came back they were all close to tears again. „It was horrible to see him that way...", Julie said with a monotone voice, slowly shaking her head.

Anna's parents, Seb and Chuck had left a couple of hours later - there was nothing they could do anyway. Jeff stayed because he didn't want to leave Pierre alone; maybe it made him feel better to have someone there to talk to in case he needed someone. Anna had fallen asleep on some chairs when it was nearly midnight. Pierre was thinking about going home to take a shower and change his clothes but he felt like he couldn't leave David alone. He was too scared that something might happen while he was gone.

The next three days nothing had changed. Pierre and Anna both only had left to take a quick shower and change their clothes; just to come straight back afterwards. David was still stable, even a bit better - unfortunately that meant he didn't wake up yet but at least it didn't get worse. Dr. Carter had told them that they would be able to get in and see him a little while. „If you want to see him, you can. Miss Lewis told me that you're close to him and sometimes it helps to have such important people around", he told Pierre. „Seriously? Thank you", he whispered, surprised that Anna did that for him. Since the accident he had tried to avoid her, still not being able to look into her eyes. Still she must have felt like it could help David to have his best friend around.

Anna and her sister went in first. „David... please, wake up. I don't know what happened but I'll forgive you... I love you so much...", she took his hand in both of hers, trying not to cry. No matter what was wrong - she knew she'd take him back anytime. She couldn't imagine a life without him. Sarah was standing right behind her, her hands on her sisters shoulder. She knew that Pierre knew what was going on but obviously he had promised David not to tell her. Though she didn't know what could be that bad that David would cancel the wedding? She had always thought that they could tell each other everything and he didn't use to have any secrets in the past. „Keep fighting, okay? I need you", she kissed his hands, getting up to leave the room. „This is just too much to take...", she cried right after Sarah had closed the door. „It's okay honey", Sarah simply said, closing her arms around Anna. Pierre looked up when Anna came back. „You can go and see him, if you want", she said, sitting down on the same chair again. „I'll be right here if you need me", Chuck quietly said. Jeff, Seb and Chuck took turns so Pierre wouldn't be alone in there. Seb had just left a couple of hours ago. Pierre nodded and slowly started walking. When he opened the door to David's room he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a second. He sat down next to his friend and just as Anna did before, he took his hand in both of his. „Hey sunshine..." He suddenly remembered the song they sang to each other after the stag night. „„Sunshine, you're my sunshine... you make me happy, when skies are grey... you never know, dear, how much I love you... please don't take my sunshine away", he sang with a breaking voice. When he remembered the smile on David's face he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. „You have to hold on, okay? I need you here... you can't leave me alone. What am I supposed to do without you?" He lifted David's hand up to his forehead, closing his eyes again. „I just wish I could save you, David." He lowered their hands to his mouth, giving him a brief kiss and kept them there. „Remember you promised me to never leave me alone? Don't you dare leaving me now..." He kept looking at David, hoping that he would wake up any minute. He had no longer the hope that this was only a dream; he had already realized it was reality. Their song Untitled kept playing in his head - he never knew that this song could be that convenient. Could David hear him? Did he know what was going on? Was he maybe trying to talk to him? „I love you so much", Pierre's voice was so quite that he wasn't even sure if he was talking out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

***

How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you? 

And do you think about me when he fucks you? 

Could you be more obscene? 

So don't try to say you're sorry or try to make it right

Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late

***

Two weeks went by and David's vital signs got better each day. Dr. Carter had just told them that David could wake up any minute now. Pierre still hadn't really left the hospital; he had only slept a couple of hours in the waiting room every now and then. Anna would always leave in the evening to get some sleep and come back the next day, as well as David's parents; but Pierre just couldn't do that. Anna had just left and Pierre was still with David, barely able to keep his eyes open. He always kept David's hands in his; maybe David could feel his touch and felt comfortable? He also kept talking and sometimes even singing to him; he would do anything that could somehow be helpful. Now Pierre's head rested on David's stomach, maybe he could get some sleep that way. He was nearly asleep when a felt a light touch on his hand. First he thought it was just his imagination but the touch got tighter. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see David blink. When David's eyes were finally open, he looked around hectically. „It's okay, babe... I got you", Pierre said, placing his hand on David's cheek. He calmed down when he saw Pierre and heard his voice. „You're in the hospital, you had an accident... but you're going to be okay", he didn't know if David knew where he was or what had happened, so he tried to explain just to calm him down even more. „I'm here... I've been here all the time, I won't leave you", he slowly leaned in to kiss David's forehead. Right in that moment the door opened and a nurse came running in, she must have seen the change on his monitors. A doctor, who later introduced himself as Dr. Green, shortly followed her. „Mr. Desrosiers, I'll take the breathing hose out right now so you can breathe on your own again. Please try to stay calm and don't panic, it's going to be fine, okay?", he calmly explained to David. He looked over to Pierre and squeezed his hand. „You can do it", he smiled at him reassuringly. David did as the doctor told him and when the hose was finally out he had to cough. Pierre carefully rubbed his friends back, still holding his hand. „Good job", Dr. Green said, „how are you feeling?" Instead of answering the question he looked back over at his friend again. „Pierre", his voice was weak, barely recognizable. „How are you, baby?", Pierre asked, slowly stroking David's hair. „Okay, I guess... hurts to breathe...", his voice was still quite and his breathing heavy. „You have some broken ribs and one attacked your lung. We'll get you some morphine. Can you remember what happened?" David looked at Pierre again. „I know... left the church... can't remember... what happened." Pierre's insides tightened. „You had a car accident...", Dr. Green explained what had happened and told him everything about his injuries, meanwhile the nurse gave him some morphine. „You'll get tired from the morphine so we'll leave you alone now to get some rest." He looked at Pierre and made a gesture to leave the room. „Can... can he please stay?" „You really need to sleep...", the doctor repeated. „Please..." He sighed and looked at Pierre. „Alright, you can stay. Just make sure he really gets some rest." When Dr. Green and the nurse had left, he sat back down on the chair next to the bed. David tried to fight the tiredness. „You heard him... try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up", Pierre assured him. He nodded slightly before he could no longer keep his eyes open, falling asleep again. Happy tears filled Pierre's eyes and he felt relieved. David was still alive. Everything would be okay in the end. He put his head down on his arms on the bed, his hand still holding David's tight. The tears were now running down his face though he never had been happier in his entire life.

They both slept through until the next morning, their hands still interwined; they didn't even notice when a nurse came in to check on David. „How are you doing?" „I'm okay...", his voice was still weak, „can you tell me what happened after I've left?" Pierre hesitantly told him everything that had happened. David seemed surprised but also somehow relieved when he found out that Seb and Chuck knew about them. „Thank you for not telling Anna why I left... I guess I have to tell her soon." „Well... I don't think you should have that conversation too soon; you know you need as much rest as possible. What are you going to tell her anyway?" „The truth." Pierre nodded. He still didn't know what all of this meant for them. Would they be officially in a relationship? „You know that I left her... because I chose you, don't you?" Pierre locked eyes with him, a smile forming on his lips. He slowly stood up and leaned in to give David a brief kiss. „I'm so glad you're still here with me", he whispered before giving him another kiss and sitting back down again. They both didn't recognize that Anna was standing right outside the door, watching them. „So that's why he left? He has something going on with Pierre?", she thought to herself, too shocked to move. This changed everything. Their relationship. Her whole life. Before they could see her, she turned around to leave. Just after a few steps a nurse saw her and asked in confusion: „Are you already leaving? You just arrived, didn't you?" She had a lump in her throat. „Uhm... yeah. You know, I just don't want to stress him or anything like that... I'll come back some time later", she quietly said. Though what she just found out hurt, she couldn't even cry. Why didn't she find out earlier? She should have sensed something was going on between them. Did they act any different recently? She couldn't really tell. „What's wrong? Doesn't he want to see you?", she heard Sarah's voice. Anna looked at her with a blank face. „No... Pierre was already in there and I didn't want to disturb them... I can still talk to him later..."

„You know what made me change my mind?", David asked, still looking at Pierre, „when you started singing. I knew you were... singing for me and that's... when I knew that I... didn't want to live a double life any longer." „If Anna would have known that this would change your mind, she would have never asked me to sing", Pierre smiled and instantly felt bad for it. „Speaking of her... I'm wondering why she didn't show up yet", he said while looking at the door. Instead of Anna his parents and sister showed up, all of them had to hold back their happy tears. They didn't ask why he had left; they were only glad that he was alive. When he was ready to tell them, he would do so. Until then they would just try their best to support him.

Anna decided to visit David again two days later. She knew that there was no chance they were getting back together; though she had to hear him say those words. Still she was nervous; what if he wouldn't tell her the truth? Should she tell him that she saw them two days ago? When she knocked on the door she could already see that Pierre was with him again - of course he was. „Anna", David said, a sad smile on his face. Before she could reply anything, Pierre got up from his chair. „I'll leave you guys alone and get some coffee", he said, giving David an encouraging smile and nod. „You can sit down if you want", David said when Pierre had left and Anna was still standing next to the door. She slowly walked towards him. „How are you doing?", she finally asked. „I'm feeling better each day... how are you?" „I actually don't really know how I feel or what I should think... though I'm glad you're feeling better." She sighed. „Anna... look... I'm sorry, I really am", David said, guilt in his voice. „Why did you leave? I need to know... I want you to tell me the truth, David." That was the moment they both had feared and there was no going back. David already did have this conversation in his mind a couple of times but right now he didn't know where to start. „Please...", she begged after a few minutes of silence. He had promised Pierre to tell her the truth - everything. „It's because of Pierre", he slowly started, „well, I... we had an affair... we love each other. I've been thinking about telling you before but I didn't want to lose you... I've always loved you, Anna, you need to know that... it's just not the same, not enough. I never meant to hurt you... I know it was a mistake not to tell you..." Anna inhaled deeply. She didn't really expect him to really tell her everything. „So... it's now you and him?", she simply asked. „Actually... yes." Anna was glad that she already knew about them; she didn't know how she would have reacted if she wouldn't. Maybe she would have cried, breaking down in front of him. Maybe she would have been too shocked. Right now she had decided to stay strong; she really didn't want to cry anymore. Somehow she wasn't even angry with him. „I just can't believe I didn't see that coming... since when has your affair been going on?" That was the only question that kept crossing her mind. „The tour before the last..." She huffed a little laugh. „Seriously? Wow... well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say... I guess there's not really anything left to say anyway..." Slowly she stood back up again, ready to leave, „I just wish you would have never asked me to marry you." David couldn't look in her eyes any longer. Though she didn't sound angry at all, you could still see she was hurt. „I'm so, so sorry." No matter how many times he told her that he was sorry, it wouldn't make things any better. „I wish you guys the best", she said while turning towards the door. All those years together were destroyed within seconds. „I think I'm going to stay with Sarah for a little while... so feel free to get your stuff from our flat whenever you want", she said before leaving the room, not turning back again. That was it. David was surprised that she didn't cry, that she wasn't angry with him. He felt like she somehow knew before he told her.

When Pierre came back in he told him about Anna's calm reaction. He also seemed surprised but was also glad that she finally knew the truth. Of course he still felt bad for her, like he's felt all the time already. Still, deep inside of him, he was happy. Now he could finally be with David and there was no one to worry about. They haven't talked about an official coming out yet so they still had to be careful - but at least their band mates knew about them.

David had to stay at the hospital for another three weeks. He still had to take it easy though, it would still take a while to go back on stage. Despite this he felt a lot better. Jeff, Seb and Chuck nearly visited him every day and David couldn't thank them enough for their support. They didn't seem to have any problem with David's and Pierre's relationship even though they didn't ask too much questions. There was now still enough time to talk about everything.

It was finally the day he was allowed to go home - though he officially didn't really have one any longer. Of course Pierre had offered that he could stay with him but first they had to get his stuff from his old flat. When they entered the flat he had mixed feelings. This had always been his home but now there was nothing left of the past. „Are you okay?", Pierre quietly asked, resting his arm on David's back. „Yes... it just feels a bit strange to be here again, knowing this is no longer my home." He went straight to the bedroom to get a suitcase and pack his clothes. Good thing he didn't actually have that much stuff to take with him. He felt like he wanted to leave most of his stuff there or throw it away because they were presents from Anna or just reminded him of the past.

Nearly an hour later they stood at the front door, ready to leave. „Let's go", David said, leaving without turning around again. His keys were left on the table, without a note.


	14. Chapter 14

***

When you look at me 

I wonder if you see

 all the things you thought I could be

 or all the crazy nights

 all the stupid fights

 all the tears that filled our eyes

***

The sun was already shining when David woke up. He was used to his room in the hospital already and was confused when he couldn't see the outline of it. Instead he found himself in Pierre's bedroom - a room that he also knew quite good already. From the kitchen he heard Pierre singing quietly but he still felt too tired to get up. It only took Pierre a couple of minutes to come back to the bedroom, in his hands a tray with breakfast. „You're already up", he beamed, slowly putting the tray on the bed. „Just woke up", David responded, his voice still sleepy. Pierre crawled back into bed, making sure he didn't spill any coffee. He smiled at David and gave him a kiss. „How are you feeling?" „Quite good... and still a bit tired despite the fact that I've barely done anything but sleep in the past weeks." Pierre laughed; only David would complain about sleeping to much after nearly dying. Pierre wrapped his arm around David's shoulder, slowly stroking it. „Can you believe it? After everything that happened we're here together...", David quietly said, resting his head on Pierre's shoulder. „And I promise you that I'll never leave you alone... I'll always be right here by your side", Pierre responded, resting his head on top of David's, „no one will ever come between us." David silently smiled. Could this really be true? This wasn't just a dream, was it? He felt like there were no words that could describe this moment and his feelings. Maybe he would never be able to tell his boyfriend how much he really loved him; but he didn't care as long as Pierre would be with him. „What about a vacation?", Pierre suddenly asked after a couple of minutes where they both were silent. „What?" „If you feel better and if the doctor tells you that you're allowed to travel... maybe we could go on vacation? Just get out of here, see something else... leave everything behind, only us?" David already couldn't hide his smile. This would be their first vacation together as a couple and they wouldn't have to feel bad because they betrayed anyone. „We could go to some sunny place and just relax on the beach... I'd love that! I guess that's what we both really need now anyway, isn't it?" „Plus, you really deserve it. When we come back we can talk to the guys and tell them what's been going on lately... but for now I think we just need the time off."

Later that day, after they've checked with the doctors if they were allowed to travel, they looked for some destinations. They both agreed on Hawaii as they both never have been there before. As they would already leave the next day, Pierre packed their bags and forced David to stay in bed. Meanwhile David called his parents to let them know that he would be gone for at least one week. „Okay... but please be careful, okay? Don't rush anything", his mother begged. „I'll be fine, Pierre will look after me so you really don't need to worry." He hasn't told them about his relationship with his best friend yet and he didn't know when he was supposed to do that. It seemed like there was never the right time. „Wait a minute... what about we're having dinner tonight?" He looked over to Pierre while suddenly making this decision. His mother agreed and luckily didn't ask any questions; maybe she knew that he wanted to tell them about what had actually happened. Hopefully Pierre would agree on telling them as they haven't really talked about a coming out to any other friends or family members yet. „So we're going to have lunch with your family tonight?", Pierre asked. „If that's okay with you? I just thought... we might tell them about us? There won't ever be the right time to do so... so we might as well tell them tonight", David now felt unsure about his sudden decision. „If you want to tell them that's fine for me, don't worry baby", he replied, giving him an reassuring smile and nod.

In the evening, when everything was packed and prepared, they sat at the dining table together with David's family. Just before dinner was ready David announced: „I guess I should finally tell you what happened between Anna and I..." Pierre wanted to take David's hand but decided against it. He didn't want to confuse them and give David the time he needed to tell them what was going on. They all looked at David full of expectation. „Well... we somehow drifted apart from each other. Even though I still loved her I realized that I was falling for another person and it wasn't easy to make a decision. Now I know that I should've never asked her to marry me and I know that I only made things worse... but I didn't really know what to do. It wasn't until our wedding day that I finally realized that I couldn't marry her and that's why I left." While he was talking he barely looked at his family; he would mostly look down on his hands that he was nervously rubbing. Obviously nobody knew what to say as they all stood quite, still looking at him. He nervously glanced in Pierre's direction, getting a barely noticeable nod. He locked eyes with Pierre to gain enough confidence to tell them the truth. „Well... I am... uhm... I mean Pierre and I... uhm... are in a relationship. I love him deeply and I don't ever want to lose him." After he ended he took in a deep breath, relieved that the words were finally out. The announcement was followed by silence. David still looked into Pierre's eyes, not daring to look at his parents or sister. Therefore he couldn't see their expressions. „Are you serious?", Julie suddenly asked. When David finally had the courage to look at her he could see a huge smile on her face. „Yes", he quietly replied while taking Pierre's hand. „That's the cutest thing I've ever heard", she squeaked, running towards the two guys and giving them a hug. This happened so fast that they didn't even have the chance to stand up; so Julie was standing behind them, squeezing them together. His parents still looked kind of confused but they didn't seem to be angry or disappointed. „I'm so happy for you!", she said into their ears, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. „To be honest I didn't see anything like that coming", his mother finally said. David got anxious and squeezed Pierre's hand tighter. „I don't care", his father simply said, earning shocked and surprised glances. „Don't get me wrong", he quickly corrected himself, „It's not that I don't care about you, son. I just don't care whether you're in love with a girl or a boy... if you're happy, then I'm happy." His son jumped from his seat and ran over to give him a tight hug. „Thank you, dad", he happily said. „Just don't hurt my boy and take care of him, will you?", he said directly to Pierre. He knew that David's dad was being serious but as he gave him a little wink it made him feel better. „I'm never going to hurt him, I promise", he still replied. „Sorry sweetheart, I didn't want you to feel like I don't agree with your decision. I'll always support you." As she gave her son a hug they both cried happy tears. Pierre was still sitting on his chair, unsure about what he should do. At least Julie was still standing behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. „I somehow already guessed that he has feelings for you... so I'm glad it worked out for you guys", she whispered into his ear, squeezing his shoulder lightly. „You did?" He looked at her, surprised. „The way he looked at you gave everything away... he never looked at Anna like that." Pierre didn't what to respond so he simply smiled, resting his hand on hers and looking back at David. „Thank you, this means a lot to him... to us", he said while giving his boyfriend a smile.

„What are your plans for the future though? Will you publicly come out?", his mother asked during dinner. „Well... we haven't really talked about all this", David looked at his partner a bit unsure. He didn't want to rush things and he didn't know what Pierre thought about this topic. „I think we'll figure things out during our vacation... and I think the other guys should make the decision with us together", Pierre added. „We already know that there are some fans that would support us though", David laughed, remembering all the fan fictions and gifs about them. He hasn't told his family the story yet so he did that now. „If they only knew what's going on", Julie laughed, „but honestly... it's good to know that you would have so many supporters. That might make things easier in case you decide to come out to them. There'll always be people who won't agree anyway." If David was completely honest he had to admit that he was kind of scared about the people who wouldn't agree. They would try to ruin their relationship and it would be during that time that they had to stay strong together. Hopefully they wouldn't be successful with trying to get them apart. If he was going to lose Pierre there would be nothing left; that was the reason he was so scared about all of this in the first place. „I'm quite sure you'll guys handle that", his dad said with a smile.

„That worked out really good, didn't it?", Pierre said on their way home. „Their reaction was just perfect! Thank you for being there." „Remember I told you that I'd never leave your side again? I meant that." He rested his hand on David's knee, giving him a quick glance before looking back on the street.


	15. Chapter 15

***

When your lying here by my side, nowhere else feels right

 I'd rather be alone with you on Saturday night

***

„You should try to get some sleep, baby", Pierre quietly said into David's ear when they were sitting in the airplane, ready for takeoff. He slowly rested his head on Pierre's shoulder, closing his eyes. Even though he slept quite good the previous night he still felt tired and could barely keep his eyes open. Just before the plane finally took off, he was asleep. Meanwhile Pierre was lost in his thoughts; thinking about his future with the love of his life. During this vacation he wanted to show David how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. He wanted him to feel good again and leave everything behind. He shouldn't need to worry about anything that had happened or was going to happen in the future.

„Wake up, we arrived", he said while carefully shaking him. David slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, blinking when the sun shone through the small windows. He quickly got excited and was wide awake. „What do you want to do today?", Pierre asked him while they were on their way to get their luggage. „I'd just love to get to the beach and relax... maybe we could go to some restaurant later?" Without thinking about it he took Pierre's hand in his. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Within seconds David let go of Pierre's hand, looking around. „Well... maybe we should be more careful? I'm sorry, I'm not used to that yet", David quickly apologized. Even though they weren't that famous they had to be careful. There could still be some fans around and they had both agreed that they didn't want to let their fans find out that way.

Just a couple of minutes later they arrived at their hotel room; they were both speechless when they saw the view they had from their room. The bed was opposite of huge panorama windows and they could see the beach and the ocean. They were still high enough that no one would be able to see them from the beach. „This is going to look amazing during night with all the stars in the sky", David said with his eyes wide open. Pierre stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist. „You should wait for the stuff I'm going to do to you while the stars are shining", Pierre said under his breath, his lips lightly touching David's ear. The younger one inhaled deeply, shivering under his touch. „I can't wait for it", he breathed back, his hands covering Pierre's. Just then Pierre suddenly let go to get changed. „We won't leave this room if we're going to start that right now", he winked while looking for his shorts.  They both got changed into some shirts and a simple t-shirt before they finally left. Luckily the beach wasn't that crowded so they could get a sunlounger away from the other guests. „Do you want me to put some sunscreen on your back?", Pierre asked. David happily nodded, slowly taking his shirt off. „Could you please stop being so sexy?" Pierre stared at him, forgetting about the sunscreen in his hands. „You better behave now, Mr. Bouvier", he joked and sat down in front of Pierre. He put some sunscreen on David's back, starting to spread it. David closed his eyes, simply enjoying Pierre's touch. „I could really get used to it", he whispered. When he was finished, they made themselves comfortable. David was laying down between Pierre's legs, snuggling into him. Pierre wrapped his arms around him, enjoying having him so close - not caring about the rest of the world. They agreed on being careful but as there weren't many people around - and they didn't look like they could be Simple Plan fans - they didn't really care. Only a few minutes later he could hear David's steady breathing, telling him that he fell asleep. He carefully grabbed his phone to take a selfie of the both of them. He wanted to take as many photos of them together as possible. This vacation was something special as it was their first one as a couple together and therefore he wanted to have something to remember this time forever. When he looked at the photo on his phone screen he couldn't stop smiling. David always looked so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing could ever bother him - especially as he had a little smile on his lips. Pierre has never been the kind of person that watched their past girlfriends during their sleep but he couldn't help it with David. Everything had changed anyway; he couldn't even compare this relationship in the slightest with his past ones. There had always been a feeling that something was missing even though he wouldn't realize it during the relationship itself. Mostly it would take a while for him to notice but who would have thought that the missing part was always kind of next to him? If someone would have told him back then that he'd be in love with his best friend, he wouldn't have believed it. Surely he would have told them that they were crazy and that this was never going to happen. Though right now in this moment with David he couldn't be any happier. It felt like all his longings were finally satisfied.

Much to his surprise he found out that nearly one hour had passed when David woke up again. „Why didn't you wake me up?", he asked with a sleepy voice, looking up to him. „How could I wake you up when you're looking so adorable?" He blushed and tried to hide his face which made Pierre laugh. They spent another hour at the beach; barely talking to each other, only cuddling. „You know what I'd love? Sex on the beach", David suddenly said without moving. „What? Right now?", Pierre asked back with a kind of panicked voice. „Yeah, why not? It's already afternoon." Pierre looked down to David with his mouth wide open. David looked back up again and bursted out laughing when he realized what he had said and what it must have sounded like to Pierre. „What? Did you think I was talking about actually having sex right here, right now?", he laughed so hard that tears were already streaming down his face, „Jesus! I was just talking about having a cocktail!" Pierre covered his face with his hands when he finally realized. „Oh my god", he laughed with relief. „I was like... what the hell is going on with him? We can't just have sex right here with all those people watching! Don't ever do that to me again." „Wait... does that mean you would actually like to have sex on the beach when it's dark and no ones here?" David looked at him with a smirk on his face. „Maybe?" „Challenge accepted!", David laughed again when he saw the look on Pierre's face, „Though I'm really hungry right now... can we go to some restaurant?" They both collected their belongings and went to look for some restaurant. There were a lot of nice places around their hotel; at least they would have enough variety for the next couple of days. They chose a little Italian restaurant with a terrace that had a beautiful view. Luckily there was a free table right at the balustrade. „I somehow still can't believe we're actually here", David quietly said, his head shaking a little. „We are", Pierre assured him, taking in the view, „and there's nowhere I'd rather be." They were still smiling at each other when the waitress showed up on their table. She looked at them with a knowing smile as if she knew what was going on - though they didn't even notice. They took their time to look through the menu, having a hard time deciding on a meal. Their legs were touching under the table and therefore they were both lacking in concentration. After they had ordered they kept staring at each other. Both of them felt like there were no words needed in this moment and it didn't feel uncomfortable at all - and weren't those people and moments the most valuable? They definitely both appreciated that.

After they had finished their dinner, David finally ordered his cocktail. The waitress looked a bit confused when they both started laughing but she didn't say anything about it. Pierre decided to just take a beer as he didn't really like cocktails. „Are you happy now?", he asked after David had taken a sip from his glass with the little umbrella on it. „I think it's not as good a real sex on the beach but I'll just stick with that for now", he replied with a wink. Just the thoughts in Pierre's head already made him blush again. „Though they have quite a lot alcohol in it... I'm not really used to that anymore." „Just take it easy, okay?" Pierre knew that it would only take one or two cocktails more until David would get tipsy. „You never told me what the guys said when they found out about us", he suddenly said, taking another sip. „I can't really remember to be honest... I told them on our way to the hospital. I've been so worried and I kept saying that this was my fault. Of course they were wondering why any of this could be my fault so I told them. They were quite surprised but they didn't bother at all and they were really supportive. Did you know they would never leave me alone in the hospital? They would take turns on who would stay with me." David raised his eyebrows; he didn't know that Pierre has been with him the whole time. „You've been there the whole time?" „I just went home every now and then to take a shower and change my clothes... but that wouldn't take any longer than about a hour, I guess?! I just couldn't leave you... I've been scared that anything would happen while I'm not around." Pierre shrugged, looking sad. All those memories suddenly came back. „Hey, it's okay, I'm here", David reached across the table to take Pierre's hand in his, „I didn't know you were around the whole time. Though I think I felt when you were in my room next to me and that gave me strength." Tears were filling Pierre's eyes. „I don't know what I would have done without you, baby", Pierre whispered. David got up and went around the table, staying behind Pierre and hugging him. He gave his partner a kiss on the cheek before he rested his chin on his shoulder. „I'm never going to leave you", he quietly said. After a couple of minutes he sat down next to Pierre who put his arm around his shoulder. „I love you", he said, giving him a small kiss.

They had a few more drinks before they finally paid and left. „You're such a cute couple", the waitress said when they both stood up and smiled at them. Both of the guys blushed. This was the first time that someone saw them together and called them cute.


	16. Chapter 16

***

 I remember every sunset

 I remember every word you said 

and were never gonna say goodbye 

***

David insisted on going back to the beach instead of their hotel room. „There won't be anyone around", he winked, „please?" Even though Pierre wasn't as drunk as him he couldn't resist. Hand in hand they went back to the part of the beach where they've been before. There was nobody there but still they went a bit further to a small bay. „Isn't it beautiful?" David said while snuggling into Pierre. „You are", he just replied, stroking David's back. David looked up, leaning in to kiss him. The kissing got more intense and David tried to take off Pierre's shirt. „What are you doing?" Pierre looked around. He knew what David had in mind when he insisted on going here but maybe that wasn't a good idea? Some people could still show up around there and see them. He didn't want to get in trouble. „Stop thinking", he replied when he lifted Pierre's shirt over his head, tracing his body with his hands. David's mouth wandered down Pierre's throat and chest; before he could get down on his knees Pierre grabbed his chin and lifted him back up again, passionately kissing him. He didn't worry any longer as a groan left his lips. David smiled into the kiss while his hands travelled down to Pierre's shorts after taking his own shirt off. He slowly dragged the shorts down, clearly feeling his friends erection. His hands carefully kept stroking the bulge in the boxershorts while their kiss got even deeper. Pierre pressed David against himself, one hand gripping his butt tightly. Though Pierre knew that David wouldn't do that if he was sober, he enjoyed every minute. Before he could realize what David was doing, he got down to his knees, taking Pierre's boxershorts off. His tongue was tracing Pierre's erection while his hands seemed to be everywhere around him. Pierre's hands were buried in David's hair, pulling it. A loud groan left his mouth when David closed his lips around Pierre's shaft, his tongue still tracing it. He nearly stumbled when his legs started shaking. „Come here, baby", he said in a husky voice when he felt that he was too close to coming already. David slowly got back to his feet and Pierre slowly pushed him back to a row of huge rocks where they were kind of hiding behind. David captured himself with his hands, his mouth never leaving Pierre's. Their hips were rocking against each other's, first slowly but then starting to move faster. Pierre intertwined his hand with David's, his other hand resting on his cheek. Pierre started kissing David's neck, sucking it and leaving a mark there. Meanwhile David inhaled deeply, his hand clawing in Pierre's shoulder. He closed his eyes when Pierre placed kisses all over his body. It was now his time to get down on his knees and taking his friends shorts off, returning the favor. He felt David's hips jerk a little forward, making him take in his full length. Just shortly after David pulled Pierre up again, quickly pressing his mouth on his. They fiercely kissed a little longer before Pierre slowly turned David around so he was standing with his back in front of him. Pierre placed his hands on his lovers hips when David was holding himself up on the rock in front of him. He slowly entered him, his hands gripping his hips tightly. David's breathing got heavier and you could feel that he was trying to keep it quiet. With every push Pierre started to move quicker, making David lose his mind. Just when they were both close to coming David couldn't help but scream out a quite loud „Oh my god". „Baby", Pierre tried to hush him but it also came out louder than he intended to. Only shortly after that he came inside of David, getting his hand back to his erection to get him through his own orgasm. „Holy shit... that was good", David whimpered when he fell against Pierre, not able to keep himself steady any longer. „I can't believe we really did that", Pierre replied with a little and nervous laugh, holding his boyfriend close to him. „I love you so much", David said, closing his eyes again - he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. „I love you too, baby." They kissed again before they got dressed quickly. Now that the adrenaline slowly drifted they got a bit scared again that someone might see them. „We should go back to our hotel", David suggested and Pierre nodded. Maybe they could repeat that in the safety of their own four walls.

The next morning David woke up with a massive headache. Pierre had already been awake for a little while, holding his loved one close to him. „How are you doing, baby?", Pierre quietly asked him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. David looked up to him, only moving his head a little. „I have the worst headache ever... and I'm not quite sure whether I had strange dreams or if they actually happened." „It actually happened... though I'm quite sure that was only thanks to drunk David. You'd never do or even suggest that when you're sober", Pierre couldn't help but laugh. David hid his face in Pierre's chest, quickly pulling the blanket up and pulling it over his head. He couldn't stop laughing and got punched in the chest from David. „Stop it! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Pierre gave him a lovingly kiss on the head. „I did", he whispered, holding him tighter. Their legs were tangled and Pierre's nose was buried in David's hair. „Do we have any plans for today or are we just staying in bed?", David asked, still not moving. „I thought we could maybe do a little boat trip?", Pierre suggested, his hand moving up and down his friend's back. On the one hand they both didn't feel like getting up today but the sun was already shining through the curtains and made them get up anyway. They got dressed quickly and went downstairs to get some breakfast first. The variety on food was stunning and they both didn't know what to try first. „Look, they even have waffles with cherries and cream", David shouted like a little girl, twitching at Pierre's sleeve. Pierre watched his boyfriend with a smile as he got himself three waffles at once, looking like a little child on christmas. „What? I'm hungry... I had a quite stressful night, you know?", he winked, got some coffee and looked around for a free table. 

It took them a while to finish breakfast but eventually they did. They went straight to the boat that Pierre had rented. There would be someone to drive them around while they could enjoy the ride, relaxing in the sun on deck. The boat wasn't that big but they still had enough personal space for themselves. Stephen, who would drive the boat, showed them where they could put their stuff and gave them a blanket they could lay down on. „Enjoy", he said with a wink before he left them alone. „What was that?", Pierre wondered, looking back at him, „Do you think he knows about us?" He sat down on the blanket, turning around to Stephen every now and then. „I wouldn't mind... because that means I can kiss you as much as I want to", David said as he climbed on his lovers lap. When they were just leaning in to share a kiss the boat started moving with a load roar. „Sorry guys!", Stephen shouted, holding both of his hands up. Both guys just laughed while shaking their heads. „Do you want me to put some sunscreen on you?", Pierre asked and already reached for the bottle. David turned around to sit between his legs again, enjoying the touch. After he was finished he placed a little kiss on his shoulder. „Are you sure you don't want some?", David asked when he saw that Pierre was putting the bottle away. „Nah... I'm fine." They were lying next to each other, no space between them, holding hands. The sun was burning down on them. „I bet you're going to get a sunburn", David mumbled, opening one eye and glancing over to his boyfriend. „I never get a sunburn", he simply replied, „I'm just working on my tan so I'll look good when we're back." David shifted to the side, lifting himself up on his elbow. With his other hand he started to trace Pierre's body. „As if you aren't good looking enough." „Are you flirting with me, Mr. Desrosiers?" They locked eyes and both smiled. In their eyes was nothing but pure love and addiction. „This is the best I've felt in a long time", David quietly said, resting his hand right over Pierre's heart. He could feel the steady beating of it. „I promise that I'll always try to make you feel this way." Pierre placed his hand on the back of David's head, slowly pressing him down so he could kiss him.

They spent nearly three more hours on the boat, totally forgetting the time. Stephen left them alone most of the time, just taking care of the boat and nothing else. When they left the boat he stopped them though. „Good luck for you both. I don't think I have ever seen a couple that has been more in love than you guys." They both shyly thanked him before leaving. „What is it about those people around here?", David asked as Stephen had been the second person to tell them something like this in just two days. „Maybe we're acting a bit too teenage-like?", Pierre laughed, wrapping his arm around David, „Though I wouldn't want to change anything about that."


	17. Chapter 17

***  
 You and me, baby, nothing but Netflix 

We don't have to go 

We can stay right here

 ***

Two days later they were lying in bed at night, the curtains open for them to see the stars. „When did you know?", David suddenly asked, holding his friend a bit tighter. „What are you talking about?" „When did you know that you fell in love with me?" David's voice sounded a bit shy and unsure as if he was nervous. „To be honest I can't recall the exact moment... though I think it all started before I even got together with Tasha. I started to get those feelings but I didn't know where they were coming from... and maybe I didn't even want to believe that I was falling in love with my best friend. When I look back now I feel like that was the reason I even got together with Tasha... like I wanted to prove myself that I couldn't be gay, you know? That was just confusing so I didn't know what to do", he shrugged, „now I know that I've been stupid." „That means... back when we first kissed, you already had feelings for me then?" Pierre smiled down at him. „I did... and I couldn't believe this was finally happening... first I wasn't really sure but your behavior showed me that there also had to be feelings from your side." "Actually... I know what you mean because I felt the same all the time. What if one of us had been braver and tried to do something about it earlier? Do you think things would be different now?" David didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from but he couldn't stop thinking about it. They both thought about it a little while. „Maybe? Maybe not... who knows? We'll never know... I'm just glad we're finally together." Pierre gently kissed David's head. „I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." David inhaled deeply, taking Pierre's scent in. This was a moment that he wanted to remember whenever he felt sad.

The next day they decided to try a ride on a banana boat. They've already watched other people and it looked like a lot of fun. As they were only two they got a quite small one. The smaller one was sitting in the front, Pierre right behind him, holding him tight. „We're going to fall off if you keep holding on to me like that", David laughed, turning around. They were both wearing orange life vests and were ready to go. When the boat started they were already dangerously swinging, barely able to hold on. It got faster and took a little turn; just then David screamed before he fell off, taking Pierre with him. „What a good start", David laughed when he popped up again. He only had time to breath in before Pierre dunked him back under water. David fought his way back up again, trying to distract his boyfriend so he wouldn't dunk him under again. „This is how you're treating the one you love?", he joked, pretending to look shocked. „How can I make it up to you?" Pierre pouted, wrapping his arms around David's waist under water. „I might have a couple of things in mind", his boyfriend replied, leaning in to kiss him. „Are you already giving up? Get back up here and try again... unless you just want to keep making out." The guy that was driving the boat in the front shouted, waiting for them to get back up on the banana boat. The voice finally brought them back to reality. „We're doing a REALLY good job about keeping our relationship a secret", David laughed while climbing back up. Pierre watched him with a loving smile. Right now he didn't even care if they were good at hiding anything; he just wanted to enjoy this vacation and be able to kiss or touch his boyfriend whenever he wanted to. „What are you waiting for?", David shouted while holding out his hand. He gratefully took the hand in front of him and nearly dragged his friend back down again. They were both laughing when Pierre wrapped his arms around David again, ready to keep going.

They spent nearly an hour on the boat, having a lot of fun and laughing like there was nothing to worry about. When they said goodbye to the boat driver he just winked and told them to never change. They could only imagine what he was talking about. Somehow it seemed strange and weird that they didn't officially come out yet but everyone seemed to support them anyway.

They went to the beach to enjoy the rest of the day. In that moment they didn't need any words to let the other one know how much this vacation meant to them. There were no words needed to let the other one know how much they loved them. A simple look into the other one's eyes was more than enough. Both of them had never experienced that kind of love. It was unique and they both knew that this was something they'd never experience again in their lives with any other person. „No words could ever describe how much I love you", Pierre whispered into David's ear. He was, once again, sitting behind David, his arms tightly wrapped around him - just like he wanted to protect him from the rest of the world. He just wished he could really protect him. If they were ever going to come out to the rest of the world there would definitely be some hate. Not everyone was supporting gay relationships - even though it shouldn't be a big deal nowadays. Pierre knew that it might be more difficult for David as he was the sensitive one. He always seemed to care most about what people thought - though he still had his own style and people therefore thought he didn't care about anyone else's opinion.

It was late at night when they finally went back to their hotel room. That night they loved each other like it was their last night together. There was no rush, only pure love. Both of them living the moment.

Pierre woke up the next morning and couldn't really move - his whole body was aching. It was already bright in the room so when he looked on his skin he could see the dark red colour it had. David moved next to him and wanted to wrap his arm around Pierre who suddenly shouted: „NO! Please don't touch me!" It was already too late though. David backed away and looked at his boyfriend with a horrified expression on his face. „What's wrong with you?" Though when he looked at him he could see where the problem was. „Jesus, you have a massive sunburn! I told you to put some sunscreen on!" He was shaking his head like a mother would do with their children. „Yeah right... I usually never get a sunburn." Pierre honestly looked sad, just like he was about to start crying. „This really hurts..." David sighed before he got up to get some wet towels from the bathroom. He carefully put them on the worst parts of the sunburn and tried to cool his boyfriend's skin down that way. „Maybe I should get you some after sun lotion", he suggested and got dressed. He didn't really want to leave the hotel that early and without Pierre - but there was no chance that he would be able to leave this room today. He carefully kissed him goodbye before leaving, shaking his head again. How could someone be that naive? He went to the nearest shop to get the lotion and quickly left. It was already too late to get breakfast but he decided to get something else to eat. He got a little range of stuff just in case they would be trapped in their room a little longer. When he arrived back at the hotel he asked for some more towels so he could wrap Pierre nearly completely in them. „I'm back!" When he entered the room Pierre was still in the same position. „Did you move at all?", he asked, trying to hide a laugh. He couldn't really feel sorry for him as it was kind of his own fault; still he felt a bit sorry as they wouldn't be able to do anything. „Do you know how much that hurts?", Pierre snapped. David first laughed but then started coughing. „Are you laughing?" „No, I just had something in my throat", he replied, turning around so Pierre wouldn't see his smile. He carefully helped him to get out of bed as he needed to get to the toilet. Afterwards he put the after sun lotion on every burnt part of his body - glad that he had bought two bottles. „I guess we won't do much today then?", he asked, laying down next to his stupid boyfriend. „Well... no... but there's Netflix?!" David turned the TV in their room on, already having in mind what he wanted to watch. He had always loved the movie ‚The Notebook' and knew that Pierre didn't - but as he couldn't really move he couldn't get up to change the movie. It didn't took him long to read David's mind. „No, not the Notebook! Please don't do that to me, I'm already suffering enough!" „That's your own fault, my love", he smirked while making himself comfortable on the bed. Pierre rolled his eyes. He didn't love the movie as much as David did but he'd never admit that it wasn't that bad either. During the movie he would make annoying sounds, somehow hoping that they'd watch something else. Of course David wouldn't do him that favour.

„Just imagine we were going to die that way someday... wouldn't that be romantic?", David asked while gently rubbing his eyes. No matter how many times he watched this movie he still had to cry - especially at the end. Pierre didn't want to reply. Even though David was totally fine again he still nearly saw him dying not that long ago. How could he thought about dying in a romantic way then? He didn't want to think about David's death at all right now. David obviously sensed that something was going on in Pierre's mind. „You know what? There's at least one part that isn't affected by the sunburn", he suddenly heard David say. His eyes went wide when he realized what his boyfriend was actually talking about. Right then he saw him moving closer to him. „You're such a tease, do you know that? You're really going to drive me crazy one day", Pierre mumbled when David carefully touched his dick. „Whatever", he simply replied before moving down to his friend's erection, carefully circling the tip with his tongue. Pierre grabbed David's head with his right arm and screamed both in pain and pleasure. David couldn't make the pain go away but he at least was able to make him feel better.


End file.
